Perfect Two
by be-my-guardian-angel
Summary: The only people they can see themselves with? Each other. A series of Cabbie oneshots/drabbles interchanging between AU and the Victorious universe. If you read it, review it. Enjoy.
1. By Your Side (AU)

**I was a wee bit hesitant about posting this, but I finally got past the inhibition and went on ahead. As mentioned in the summary, I'll be alternating between AU and Victorious universe, and I'll specify which in the chapter titles. I've got the first few written but when I run out, I'm going to be relying on you guys to send in your ideas for what I should write next. Feel free! I'll write anything, except smut. No smut.**

**Oh and I apologize for any typos you might see. This originally was written as Bat and then at the last minute, when I decided to make it a series of Cabbie oneshots, I changed it over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robbie drummed his fingers on the desk nervously, still trying to process the task before him. Why didn't being an FBI agent meant you went on cases with the police and helped them solve brutal murders, like on CSI or Hawaii Five-0? Never did he think he'd be hired to protect a celebrity. But why him?<p>

"Are you sure, sir? Are you sure I'm the one they need to protect this girl? I'm not entirely sure I can—"

"Shapiro, don't even go down that road." Marcus Bailey sighed as he interrupted him—Bailey was a plump man with pepper gray hair and a wrinkly face, and he looked like he could be your grandpa but once you got to know him, he was on Ebenezer Scrooge's level. No nonsense and no time for enjoying life.

Marcus clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the arm of his chair. As head of the FBI he had a lot on his mind and on his schedule, but this so far was the most important thing that had come up in recent months. "She's not just a 'girl', Shapiro. She's one of the top artists and actresses in America right now, and she's in trouble. I wouldn't have called you in if I didn't have faith in your abilities."

Robbie blew out a deep breath. "I'm glad to know you have faith in me, sir. What's her name?"

Bailey pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and slapped it down in front of him.

"Cat Valentine. She's your age, 25, got her start on Broadway for the musical 13. Been in the spotlight for most of her life. Four number one albums, she's been almost everywhere and done everything. World tours, mission outreach, stuff like that. People love her."

Robbie took the manila folder and scanned over it. When he saw Cat's picture he felt an odd twinge in his stomach, something he'd never felt before. "She's gorgeous."

"Maybe, but that's not your job. It's to keep her safe. Now all we know is she's been receiving threats by letter over the past two weeks. Both threatened her life, and both were specifically handwritten. No typewriter or electronic device that we know of was used."

Robbie couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Cat—he didn't know why yet, but even if he weren't hired to be her bodyguard, he'd still want to be in her life. "Are there any suspects so far?"

"Not really. Of course we always study the ex-boyfriend angle but they've got their own careers and she's not in a relationship now…Shapiro, listen to me. The Grammy awards are a few weeks away. I think he's going to try something there. In the meantime I want you to get to know her. Find out personal stuff about her that not a lot of people would know. Get comfortable with her that way she'll be willing to trust you."

Robbie agreed. "I'll do my best, sir." With that he stood, straightened out his clothes and headed for the office door.

"Shapiro, don't forget…" Bailey then stood and walked over to Robbie, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know the rules, right? Never let her out of your sight."

Robbie nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Never let your guard down."

Another nod. "Yes, sir."

"And more important than any of them—never fall in love. You got that?"

Robbie hesitated for a quick second, but then answered, "I've got it, boss." And after readjusting his glasses, he left the office.

* * *

><p>"I'm not exactly thrilled about this, y'know." Cat handed the Starbucks employee behind the counter her Visa, swept some hair behind her ear and looked at her shadow—otherwise known as Agent Robbie Shapiro.<p>

He ordered a caramel mocha and walked with her to the pickup counter. "If your life weren't in danger we wouldn't be here. But it's my job, so what can I do?"

"Nothing, I guess." She sighed and folded her arms. "Scooter worries too much, though. I mean my peers get threats all the time, what makes me so special?" The barista put their drinks on the counter and Cat and Robbie grabbed theirs, finding a seat in the corner of the shop.

"I think it's mainly because you're one of, if not the best top artist right now," He sipped some of his drink and gazed at her, studying her features. "And he doesn't want you getting hurt since you're still so young. He has a lot of faith in you, Cat. That's a big risk, especially in the music industry."

She rested her chin on her fist. "How do you know so much?"

Robbie bit back a smile. "He told me."

She rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself, and Robbie laughed with her, stealing a glance at her beauty once she looked down at her phone. Over the past few weeks he'd been trying to connect to her personal side, and although she wasn't rude she constantly reiterated that he was wasting his time following her here and there.

But, despite his duty, he wanted to be closer to her. He supposed that he was breaking the third rule: never fall in love.

"Are you excited for the Grammy's?" He asked, stirring the melting ice with his straw.

She smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm not sure if I've got a huge chance of winning, but...just to be able to go is an honor."

He sighed, his smile fading. "I'm going to be honest, Cat...my boss thinks this freak will try something that night. So don't be afraid if you see some unfamiliar faces backstage with you."

Cat paled and he could tell she was tense. "You really think so, Rob? That's...really, really scary. I guess I'd didn't really think that the threat was that big...will he try and kill the other nominees, too? Will the building have to be evacuated? And my family, they'll be in the audience...I won't be able to live with myself if they're hurt..."

For the first time Robbie saw genuine fear in her eyes, and it pained him. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. Their eyes met and he felt that same twinge in his stomach as he did when he first laid eyes on her.

"Cat, don't...you don't have to worry. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. That's why I'm here." In the back of his mind he heard Bailey cursing him out for getting too personal with her. But any possible reprimand didn't faze him. He was supposed to keep her safe, no matter the cost—and that was what he was going to do.

Cat finished off the rest of her drink and put her phone down beside the empty cup. "Sorry if I haven't been the nicest person to work with lately...I just don't want everyone fussing over me." She placed her free hand atop his. "I'm really glad you're here."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, the Grammy's had arrived and everyone was abuzz. It was safe to say that by now, Cat and Robbie had fallen and fallen hard for each other. It was inevitable, really, but neither had had time or the guts to actually say the L word.<p>

After a somewhat mortifying red carpet experience, Cat directed the few people she'd come with to locate the row that her family was sitting on before being whisked away to put some finishing touches on her makeup. All night she'd been on edge, searching the throngs of people for whoever wanted her dead. Was it someone she was familiar with or a complete and total stranger? The fact that she hadn't seen Robbie all night worried her, although he'd texted he was always nearby she just wanted to see his face for added reassurance.

Her makeup artist, Maria, told her to close her eyes so she could add more eyeliner and Cat obliged, although she felt like she should keep them open just in case someone tried to sneak their way inside...

"Everything alright in here?"

Like a wave, Robbie's voice washed relief over her body and the tremors of nervousness left her stomach for the time being. She couldn't open her eyes but she managed a thumbs up and a small smile, since she was facing the huge mirror he more than likely saw. Once Maria moved away Cat stood and gave him a tight hug.

"Thought he was your bodyguard, not your boyfriend..." Someone mumbled as they passed by, instantly making Robbie and Cat break apart, their faces flushed. Sometimes they forgot they were in public...

"I was just checking on you." Robbie explained. "We've got every entrance and exit surrounded. If he makes his way in, or tries to, we'll know and be able to take him down before he can even see you."

Cat wrung her hands together. "I'm so nervous...what if he—"

"Shh, Cat don't," He tenderly tucked some hair behind her ear, knowing he was out of bounds but not really caring. "I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt. Now do you trust me?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Good," He breathed, just now realizing how close their lips were. After this Bailey was more than likely going to fire him, and if that was the case so be it. The kiss was short but sweet, doing nothing more than reaffirming the promise he made. "Now go out there and win another Grammy."

She managed a grin.

* * *

><p>It was about halfway through the show, and Robbie stood close enough to see Cat but far enough away to where curious onlookers wouldn't suspect what he was there for. Neither he nor his guards had found any signs of danger, but Robbie couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still here, waiting and planning for the right moment to take a shot at Cat. His eyes scanned the crowd. Who was it, but more importantly where were they? Had he overlooked any suspicious behaviors, writing them off as normalcy within the Hollywood stage?<p>

"And the winner for Best Female Pop Vocalist is...Cat Valentine!"

The applause that rang out was deafening, and Robbie felt proud as Cat hugged her family, friends and passing artists as she hurried—hobbled might've been a better word considering those heels and long dress—to get her award. But he couldn't let his guard down, no matter if he'd broken the third rule. This was it; this was the killer's perfect opportunity...

He wasn't sure how he didn't notice it earlier. Out of all the cameramen in the arena, the one closest to the stage didn't seem to be doing much with his. Robbie watched as he turned a knob or two and adjusted it...then his hand reached down below the tripod for a lever...a lever that was too long...

Robbie bolted, legs pumping, shoving and knocking people over in his path and not bothering to apologize. That wasn't just a camera, it was a gun, and whether the cameraman was a crony or the actual culprit, Robbie had to hurry. This was literally a matter of life and death.

"I'd like to thank my wonderful my fans who have stuck by me throughout all my craziness..."

The blood pounded in his ears as he reached the curtain that led to the stage, nearly falling over as he came to an abrupt halt. People were shouting, yelling for him to stop, but his eyes were only focused on the man.

His hand went down to the lever again and Robbie ran at full speed, leaping with mere seconds to spare, slamming his body into Cat's, a sickeningly loud pop echoing in the arena as they hit the linoleum floor.

High-pitched screams rang out as chaos erupted, but all Robbie could feel was the hot, searing pain in his arm and Cat's quivering, sobbing frame underneath him. He was bleeding but that was the least of his worries, and he forced his eyes open. People were scrambling and scattering to get out of the doors and get to safety, and he knew what he had to do.

"Hold on, babe. We're almost out of here." He whispered, ignoring the fire in his arm as he scooped her into his arms and running at full speed toward the nearest exit. She clung to him so tight that he thought he'd lose consciousness, but he stayed awake until they were outside, into the coolness of the night, away from the noise and the chaos for the time being.

Robbie put her down on the ground, gently, arms around her, the blood from his wound staining her dress. He grimaced as he pulled his walkie-talkie from his phone, barking loudly into it: "Harris! West! I've got her outside, near the East entrance! Send backup and medics immediately!"

Gasping for breath, he checked Cat's body for any cuts or bruises. "Cat, talk to me, are you okay?"

Face red and still crying, her eyes found his face. "I'm fine, I'm fine, but you're hurt…"

"Don't worry about me, kitten, I'm fine. I promise." Robbie held her close, the sight of his other officers Harris and West approaching them being the best thing he's seen all week. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It was loosely based off the Bodyguard film from 1992. Again, leave me a review and I'll let you know when I need suggestions. Thanks you lovely people!<strong>

**Now, be a dear and don't leave that review box empty? Also if you haven't already, please read and review my other Cabbie oneshots. They're Pick Up The Pieces Of My Heart and New Neighbor. Thanks in advance lovelies!  
><strong>

**-aria**


	2. Raindrops (Victorious)

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" The redhead quietly sings the familiar tune as she sadly looks out of her bedroom window at the large raindrops falling from the huge grey clouds. There were only a few things in life that could make Cat Valentine sad, and rain was no exception.

Robbie, who's sitting on her bed while he finishes up his homework assignment, looks up at his girlfriend as his lips curl into a small smile. "C'mon, cutie. You're not going to sit around and mope all day, are you?"

She sighs heavily, turning to face him with a pout still on her rosy lips. "Yeah I am, because we didn't get to go on our picnic! Stupid rain." She mumbles, folding her arms.

"Whaddya say we have the picnic inside?" Robbie asks as he closes his books and puts them to the side.

Cat shakes her head, looking back at the window. "Picnics aren't the same inside, Robbie! You of all people should know that." She walks over to him, her red curls swinging. "Robbie, can we _pleaseeee_ go outside and have our picnic?" She asks, taking his hand and tugging on it slightly. "I promise you won't get a cold or anything. We could even take umbrellas!"

"But, Cat…" He starts to bring up how it's raining heavily, and how they'll get soaked, and so many other things—but he doesn't. Not with those adorable brown eyes pleading with him and her small bottom lip poking out. She's so freaking cute and he doesn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Okay, okay, fine. We can go, Cat. And I promise we'll take umbrellas." She squeals giddily, a grin plastering her face as she attacks him with a hug.

* * *

><p>So, what with Cat's bubbling excitement and Robbie's futile attempts to calm her down, they had forgotten to take umbrellas. By the time the young couple reaches the park, they're both drenched. Robbie has to keep blinking rapidly to keep the water out of his eyes, but Cat isn't even paying attention to the rain. She's just giggling and dragging her boyfriend as they continue their search for a good spot to sit and eat. Thankfully today Robbie decided to wear his contacts, otherwise he'd probably have to spend 20 minutes drying off his glasses.<p>

"What about over there?" She asks, pointing to one of the many large oak trees nestled in the middle of the park grounds.

"Sure, kitten." He pushes some hair out of his eyes as he follows her to the spot.

"Yay, it's dry under here!" She says happily, placing the picnic basket on the ground and sitting down on a patch of grass. Robbie heaves a sigh as he sits next to her, crossing his legs.

"Oops, I forgot to bring the blanket!" Cat cries suddenly, frowning.

Robbie simply pats her arm and smiles. "It's fine, we don't have to have one."

"But, what are we gonna put our food on?"

"We can just hold them, like this." He reaches in the basket and pulling out one of the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, taking a bite out of it. "See?"

Cat immediately grins. "Kay kay!" She takes out her own sandwich and takes a bite, positively glowing despite the dreariness surrounding them. Robbie looks at her for a moment, wondering how on earth he was blessed to have such a wonderful girlfriend. He still doesn't understand how people could get irritated with her personality—she was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She says, licking the peanut butter from her fingers. Before Robbie can answer her, a small belch escapes her mouth. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Whoops, excuse me."

Robbie chuckles. "You're excused. And I was thinking about you, of course. What else would I be thinking about?" Cat's cheeks turn a light shade of red as she looks down shyly. "Ooh, can we have our cupcakes now?"

He nods. "We sure can." As per usual, Cat had baked red velvet cupcakes for them to have for dessert. Robbie of course never minds it, seeing as her cupcakes are the absolute best.

Like always Cat manages to get some cream cheese frosting on her nose, and Robbie just laughs and wipes it off. The rain is still falling, but that's the least of their worries. Cat sighs contently, her stomach full from their lunch as she lays her head in Robbie's lap.

"Wasn't this the best idea ever?" She looks up at him and smiles, happy her idea worked. There was nothing in the world she liked more than making Robbie happy. When he was happy, she was automatically. It made more sense that way.

"You mean a picnic in the rain?" He smiles back and runs his fingers through her slightly damp hair. "Yeah, it was. Except we look like we went swimming and forgot to put on our swimsuits."

Cat giggles. "You're silly."

"T-thanks, b-babygirl…ACHOO!" Robbie's sentence remains unfinished as a sneeze escapes._ Great…_

"Oh no!" Cat cries, sitting up suddenly. "You're not supposed to get a cold!"

"Kitten, I just sneezed, it's not a…ACHOO!" Robbie sniffles, and a small cough passes by his lips. Cat's worried face quickly melts into a tearful frown. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry!" She wails.

"Baby, calm down…" Robbie tries to soothe her and reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away. He knows that the situation isn't that big of a deal, but Cat was _very_ sensitive, which was why she was overeacting a bit.

"We should've just had the picnic inside, or not had it at all," She continues in a rush, fiddling with her fingers as she stands and starts to walk away from the tree. "And now you're sick! This is all my fault!"

Robbie sighs, standing as he goes to follow her. Once again the rain hits his eyelids but now he doesn't really care. "Listen, Cat—"

"First I forget the umbrellas, and then the blanket, then this happens!" She continues as her tears begin to mix with the rain. "I'm such a ditz! I can't do anything right…"

That did it.

He grabs her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Cat! Stop it, just…stop." Without another word he tenderly cups her face, pressing his warm lips to hers. Cat's eyes flutter closed as she kisses him back, her arms winding around his neck. He slides his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. It's not long after that they break apart, slightly out of breath.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cat." Robbie assures her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Look, you made a few mistakes, who doesn't? And I'm _not_ sick, alright? Just please, don't feel bad and don't cry. You know I hate that."

Cat sniffles but doesn't bother to wipe her eyes. "Kay kay."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You ready to go home and get out of these wet clothes?"

Cat nods and gets a certain gleam in her eye. "Yeah but do we have to put dry clothes back on?"

Robbie raises his eyebrows, grinning slyly. "I knew under all of that adorableness there was some sexiness." He pats her butt playfully and she shrieks. "You'd better run home before the tickle monster gets you."

With a loud scream Cat takes off running in the direction of her house, Robbie laughing as he chases after her.

The sun peeks through the clouds at long last, slowly but surely driving the charcoal grey clouds away. Robbie and Cat think that after all, their picnic in the rain wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to CabbieFluffQueen and x-clownsdontbounce-x for the reviews and favorites! To anyone reading this, check out their stories! :) They're amazing writers.<strong>

**-aria**


	3. Movie Night! (Victorious)

The movie credits began to roll and Robbie sighed, grabbing the remote from the nightstand as he shut the TV off. He looked to his left, chuckling a bit when his eyes landed on the petite redhead that sat beside him, her hands still covering her eyes.

He tapped her arm lightly. "Cat, the movie's over. You can open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Robbie laughed. "Yes Cat, I'm sure."

Cat slowly took her hands away from her eyes, looking around her room. She giggled and looked over at Robbie. "So how was the movie? I mean, what I didn't wanna look at."

Robbie shrugged. "Well it wasn't _that_ scary…it was pretty good I guess. I've seen better."

Cat crossed her legs and sighed, biting her bottom lip. Robbie could immediately tell something was troubling her; he knew whenever she got quiet something was on her mind. "Anything uh, you'd like to talk about?" Robbie asked, scratching his hair. They needed to get back to their homework assignment, which was the whole reason why he'd gone over her house in the first place—but if something was up with his favorite girl, well, he wanted to know what it was.

Cat bit her lip, looking down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. "I don't wanna annoy you."

Robbie shook his head and smiled a bit. "You couldn't annoy me, Cat."

Cat blushed. "Well, okay. You know my boyfriend Antonio, right?"

"What about him?" He inquired, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy he felt. Antonio was a transfer student from Italy and much like the incident when Moose, Beck's Canadian buddy came to town, all four girls vied relentlessly for his attention. Ultimately, in the end Cat had been the one to win him over and their relationship was still going strong. Robbie had never gotten over that fact, but there was no use in acting like a sourpuss all the time. There were plenty of times during the school year when he could've told Cat outright how he felt, but was too chicken to go through with it.

Cat heaved a sigh. "Remember in the movie? Like when Sarah and Mark were…" Cat blushed again; this really was an uncomfortable subject for her. "Snoodling?"

Robbie nodded in understanding. He knew Cat was referring to the sex scene in the movie. But why was she asking _him_ about it?

"What about the 'snoodling'?" Robbie made quotation marks with his fingers.

"It's just that, well…l know that a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends do that, because it feels nice…but Antonio and I never have."

"Oh," Was the only word Robbie could manage. To be perfectly honest he was uncomfortable speaking to Cat about such a subject. It's not that he didn't want to help her out, but…

"Robbie?"

Robbie looked up as Cat's voice brought him back to the present. "Sorry about that, I guess I just zoned out…"

Cat giggled. "It's okay. But, um…well, Antonio wants to 'snoodle' and do other things with me, but..I don't know…"

"Well if you're not ready to go that far yet, Cat, then he shouldn't force you to." Robbie said, patting her arm lightly.

"No, I told him that I wanted to, but then I chickened out…" she said softly. "I want to, but I'm scared…"

"Cat, there's nothing wrong with being nervous or scared…" Robbie tried to assure her gently. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't exactly fond of Antonio, but of course he would never admit that to Cat, or anyone else for that matter. If Cat was happy, he was happy.

"Robbie, do you think you could help me?"

Having only heard half of her statement, Robbie looked over at Cat in confusion. "Help with what?"

"Help me practice. Like a rehearsal!" Cat smiled, liking the analogy she had chosen.

Robbie's eyes widened as he understood just what she meant. "Wait, what?" He croaked, his cheeks growing warm.

"I thought that maybe if you'd help me with some things, then I won't be afraid to do it with Antonio." She twirled a few strands of her hair between her fingers.

Robbie blinked, for he truly had no response for that. What if they got carried away?

"I-I uh…won't you be freaked out if I touched you?" He managed to say.

Cat shook her head. "You're my best friend. And besides, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything bad to me."

Despite that statement being true, Robbie swallowed thickly and tried desperately to remember how to breathe. How in God's name did their movie night take such a sharp turn so fast?

"W-well, if you're sure." Robbie ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. _Stop agreeing! This isn't good. It can't be._

Wordlessly, she nodded her head and moved closer to him, shocking him as she crawled into his lap and practically straddled him.

"Well, a certain kitten's not shy…" Robbie said, not bothering to hide his surprise. _Oh, crap. She's never looked sexy before and now she's sitting on me. God, if you're real, help me now._

Cat giggled cutely, dimples and all, and that instantly made him smile. Before he knew it, her small hands were on his chest and she leaned in, their lips locking immediately.

At first, Robbie tensed up. It felt a bit odd to be kissing Cat, but he found that he enjoyed it. He felt himself relax at her touch, and he slowly reached his hand and secured it around her waist, pushing their bodies together a bit more.

_Just breathe._ He told himself. He didn't want to let his nervousness take over and mess this up.

Robbie liked what Cat's lips felt like against his; he could detect that faint taste of her cherry lip gloss. The last time he could remember kissing her, or being kissed by her, was when he thought he was in love with Trina. And even then it wasn't like this. This? This was everything he'd been dreaming of and then some.

Soon he found himself slipping his tongue out and pressing against her lips begging for entrance. Cat gasped as his tongue slipped past her lips, all whilst Robbie kept a hand on her waist and moved the other to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Cat reached up to entangle her fingers in Robbie's hair. Things were going a bit fast for her, but she liked it. She liked kissing Robbie, it was a nice feeling and it made her feel warm and tingly inside.

Cat began to softly move her hips (more so grind them) against Robbie's lap, which only made the 18 year-old's jeans get a bit tighter. Robbie wondered how in God's name did Cat know about the afore mentioned movements, but he didn't have time to say anything. They both enjoyed it and neither made a move to stop.

Images of Antonio flashed across Cat's mind once or twice, but they quickly faded away as they both continued to get lost in the kiss. Robbie could barely think straight; their lips were still locked but by now his hands had found their way under her shirt, his fingers gently stroking her soft skin. Cat shivered, feeling goosebumps. Nobody had ever made her feel this good before.

It was not long before he and Cat's shirts were off and cast to the floor. For a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily as they scanned each other's faces. Cat's lips were slightly swollen, but her smile made up for it.

"A-are you okay with this?" Robbie asked breathlessly, gesturing to the fact that she was only wearing her light pink bra.

Slowly, Cat nodded. "I trust you."

Robbie smiled crookedly, his fingers tracing her smooth stomach lightly. "You're beautiful."

Cat blushed, giggling. "Stop it, that tickles!"

Robbie smiled mischievously. "Does it really?" He laughed, flipping her over on the bed (to be perfectly honest he has no clue how they got there) as he began to tickle her sides mercilessly.

Cat's high-pitched giggles rang out across the room as she struggled and squirmed. "S-stop i-it!"

Robbie shook his head as Cat continued to laugh and scream. After about a minute he finally did stop, holding Cat by her waist as she tried to catch her breath.

"T-that was fun," She gasped, her brown eyes shining.

"I thought you didn't like being tickled?" He questioned.

"Not just the tickling part." She admitted. "The kissing and stuff…I liked it. I liked it a whole lot."

Robbie's smile faded as quickly as it'd come. What if Antonio found out about them?

"Cat? Sweetheart, are you in there?"

Cat screamed and scrambled under the bedsheets as her mother's voice came closer and closer to the closed bedroom door. Robbie froze in place, wondering what to do; Cat's parents didn't even know Robbie was at the house.

"Get under the bed, Robbie, under the bed!" Cat whisper-shouted. Robbie hit the floor and somehow managed to slide under Cat's small bed frame just as Mrs. Valentine walked in the room.

"Caterina..." She began, hand on her hip as she walked towards the bed. Cat pulled the blanket over her tighter—she couldn't very well let her mom see her without a shirt on. "Who's car is that outside?"

"Uh, I—it's um, Frankie's? Yeah." Her heart was pounding and then it nearly leaped out of her chest as she realized Robbie's shirt was still on the floor. Hers, too.

"But Frankie doesn't have a car like that."

"It's new!" She insisted.

Robbie scarcely breathed under the bed. Why couldn't Mrs. Valentine leave? _Go make cookies or something!_

"Well..." He heard her say skeptically. "I'm gonna talk to him about it. I told him not to go car shopping without me." She then glanced about the pink carpeting. "And clean up these clothes off the floor before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Kay kay!" She plastered on a smile and waited until her mother left the room before letting out a breath of relief. "You can come out now, Robbie!"

He squirmed out from under the bed and couldn't help but laugh when he saw how she was wrapped in a cocoon of bedsheets and blankets. "That was too close."

"You're telling me," She said, throwing the sheets from her upper body. "I, um...maybe you can sneak out the back way."

Robbie nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor, slipping it over his head and on. "Cat?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"In case you were worried, I liked kissing you too."

Cat smiled shyly. "Thanks, Robbie. Maybe...maybe next week we can see another movie? But this time it's got to be at your house."

Robbie chuckled. "It's a date, cutie."

* * *

><p><strong>tHINGS GOT A LITTLE RACY THERE<br>**

Next one will be AU, I promise! Thanks for the reviews, guys.

**-aria**


	4. Seeing Red (AU)

**WARNING: Cutting is the theme for this one. If you know this might possibly trigger something, please wait until I post the next oneshot.**

* * *

><p>Robbie had just drifted off to sleep when he heard it. At first he assumed it was just the beginning of his dream, so he ignored it.<p>

But then he heard it again—the sounds of soft sobbing hit his ears, and he then realized that it was no fantasy. The curly-haired adult sat abruptly in his bed, switching on the lamp and rubbing his eyes. After putting on his glasses, he pulled back his blanket and quietly crept out of bed, trying not to awaken his girlfriend that had been sleeping by his side…but that was when he noticed that the space beside him was empty, meaning Cat wasn't there.

Confused, Robbie got out of the bed, putting on his blue housecoat before leaving their bedroom and quietly creeping downstairs. Aside from the dim lights emanating from the kitchen, it was completely dark. Yet and still he heard crying, and he looked towards the couch—as he expected, he saw shaking form of his girlfriend.

Sighing, Robbie quietly walked over to Cat, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her as she continued to cry. Cat buried her face in Robbie's neck as he ran her fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"Shh…" Robbie whispered, rubbing the girl's back. "It's okay, Cat."

"No it's not!" Cat cried, sniffling as she pulled away to look at her boyfriend. "You don't even know what's wrong."

"No, but I'm going to find out, right?" Robbie smiled a bit and wiped away Cat's tears. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong, cutie."

The redhead sniffled. "No. And stop being so sweet all the time."

Robbie heaved a sigh. "Cat, seriously. Just tell me what's going on You know I can't stand seeing you like this. If there's something bothering you, I need for you to tell me what it is."

Cat wiped her eyes as she shook her head. "I said no. Quit being such a worry wart."

Before Robbie could say anything more Cat stood up and headed for the stairs. Robbie quickly followed her however, not ready to give up just yet. He reached out and grabbed his girlfriend's arm, spinning her around as fast as lightning struck.

"What the—?" Cat cried quite loudly as Robbie held fast to her wrists. "What's wrong with you, Robbie? Let go of me, I need to go back to sleep."

"Nothing doing, Cat." He said through gritted teeth. "Not until you decide to tell me what's wrong."

"Since when did you get so aggressive?" Cat spat hotly.

"Since now! I don't like it when you hide things from me! Just tell me why you were crying!"

"I said it was nothing!" She yelled back, feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes again. She didn't need this. Not tonight.

"You expect me to believe that, Cat?" He replied, letting out a wry laugh. "Just tell me!"

"_FINE!_" Cat forcibly yanked her wrists away from Robbie's, hastily rolling up the sleeves of the baggy pink sweatshirt she wore. "_This_ is what I'm hiding! Are you happy now?"

Robbie gasped as his eyes fell on scars, both old and new, all over Cat's pale wrists. He immediately begin to feel sick, a wave of nausea passing through his stomach. Was he still dreaming?

This couldn't be real. Cat couldn't self-harm. Not his precious redheaded girl. There was no way in the world.

And yet, when he blinked, the scars were still there.

"Cat…" Robbie whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as he lightly touched the marks with her fingers, which made Cat wince. "W-what is this?"

"You know what they are," Cat said, her angry demeanor having been replaced by a shaky voice and fresh tears in her eyes. "This helps take away some of the pain and overall shit I go through every day."

Robbie felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart and was twisting it around. This was serious, for Cat never cursed. Ever. He felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of him…why hadn't Cat told her about this sooner? Why had she been keeping it from him?

"B-but why?" Robbie asked, his voice faltering. "Cat, I thought you were happy."

"Sometimes the happiest people are hurting the most." A few tears fell from Cat's eyes as she rolled her sleeves back down. "Just forget I said anything. I'm just gonna go—"

"No." Robbie said firmly, securely holding Cat by her waist. "Cat, I don't want to see you like this. I hate to see you suffer. You have to stop this, alright?"

Cat shook her head, gasping for breath as sobs wracked her body. "I-I can't—"

"You can, Cat. And I'm going to help you, alright?" Robbie's voice was barely above a whisper as he tilted Cat's chin so they were face to face. "We're going to get through this, understand?"

"No, Robbie. This isn't just something I can 'get through'. I don't know how long I've been cutting, but I can't stop. I feel relief when I cut."

Robbie swallowed thickly. His thoughts were everywhere and he felt helpless, but he tried desperately to focus. "You're too beautiful for this, Cat. Your skin isn't paper. Don't you realize that?"

"I need help. I need help, Robbie. Please." She fell into his arms then, clutching the lapels of his robe and sobbing into his chest. He pressed their bodies together tightly, allowing his own tears to fall as she cried. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he held them back and instead kept holding onto her. This was her darkest hour. If all she needed was to cry, to be protected, he would do it.

Neither of them knew how long it was before Cat stopped crying. When she did, their small apartment grew quiet once more. Robbie took a deep breath, running his fingers through her dark red hair.

"I've got you, baby. I promise." He whispered. "We'll get through this, okay?" Robbie felt her nod against his chest.

"I love you, Robbie." She said in a quiet voice.

"I love you more." Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, he waited until she'd fallen asleep before carrying her back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>review? And I think there was some sort of glitch (or maybe I got hacked) but this story got deleted. Thankfully the reviews are still here but the faves and follows aren't. So if you see this, please re-fave and refollow. If you have already, thank you.<strong>

**-aria**


	5. Earthquake (Victorious)

Hot tears pricked Cat's eyes as she looked around. As if Jade breaking the guitar and smashing the window wasn't bad enough, now nearly the whole apartment was torn apart. For her first dog-sitting job, things were going downhill faster than ever.

Blinking rapidly to keep from crying, Cat turned to look at Robbie—she had asked him, along with Beck, to come over to the apartment to try and help fix things—not that her plan had worked out so well.

"Everything is ruined!" She told him, her voice shaking as she gestured to the broken glass on the floor. "Mr. Gibbons is gonna kill me…"

"Cat, don't cry." Robbie said gently, giving the redhead pat on the back. To be honest he wanted to hug her, stroke her hair and whisper that everything was going to be okay…but as usual he let his fear get in the way.

"Look, when Mr. Gibbons comes inside, we'll just explain everything that happened, and—"

Robbie's sentence was cut short as the ground began to shake—slowly at first, but then it eventually picked up and started to rumble violently. And rumbling and shaking in California could only mean one thing—an earthquake.

"What is it?" Cat said, her heart pounding wildly as fear gripped her.

"Earthquake, cover your heads!" Robbie yelled, suddenly grabbing Cat and pulling her into a safe corner of the room.

Cat was terrified as everything around them began to fall and break. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as Robbie protected her head with one arm and kept a firm grip on her waist with the other, shielding her whole body with his own.

Wanting the horrid nightmare to be over already, her fingers grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she held onto him for dear life.

It seemed like an _eternity_, but at last the shaking slowed down, and then a few seconds after completely came to a halt. Slowly, Robbie lifted his head to survey the damage done to the room. He grimaced as he slowly released Cat from his grip; things were ten times worse than before.

"Is everybody alright?" He asked, his voice shaking as Beck and Jade came out from their hiding places. From the other side of the room they nodded, but Robbie could tell they were still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

Cautious brown eyes met tearful ones as Robbie turned to look at Cat. She was crying and shaking, her hands covering her face.

Robbie hated seeing her cry, especially in pressured situations such as this. He reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Cat, it's okay. The earthquake is over now."

Cat wiped her eyes as she sniffled. "I-I know. It's fine, I'll be okay."

Robbie bit his lip and sighed.

* * *

><p>As expected, silence was heavy in the car as Robbie drove Cat home later that night. Mr. Gibbons had seen the mess, but due to the fact he thought everything had gotten broken because of the earthquake, nobody had gotten in trouble. Still, Robbie was worried about Cat. She hadn't said a word since the left the apartment, and her eyes were still red from crying.<p>

"Cat…" Robbie began as they pulled to a stoplight, searching for the right words to say. "We're almost at your house." He sighed, shaking his head. What exactly _could_ he say? He could tell that something else, and not just the earthquake, was bothering her.

They soon pulled up in front of the Valentine house. Cat grabbed her purse before unbuckling her seat-belt. "Mom's probably been worrying about me. I better hurry inside." She said, barely making eye contact with him.

Before Robbie could even manage say goodnight, Cat had wordlessly exited the car. He let out a quick sigh, practically leaping out of the driver's side door, his shoes hitting the pavement hard as he raced to catch up with her.

Robbie sprang forward and grabbed her arm, holding her back just as she reached the porch. "Cat, hold on a second," He said in a firm tone, whirling her around so they were facing each other.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Robbie could sense that she was near tears.

"Tell me what's wrong. You haven't said a thing since we left the apartment. Is something bothering you?"

Cat's lips trembled as she tried to reply with a coherent sentence—however that didn't work, so she just threw her arms around Robbie's neck and hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh…" He whispered into her ear, rubbing circles in her back. "Just let it out."

It took Cat a minute or so to stop crying, but Robbie didn't mind. Slowly she pulled away and looked into his eyes as she sniffled. "I-I'm sorry," She stammered, feeling embarrassed. "I know I seem like a crybaby, but…it's just that the earthquake was _so_ scary."

"I know it was, even I was scared a bit." He admitted, his hands resting on her waist. "But it's over now. I mean, it's not gonna happen again."

"That's just the problem." She whispered, swallowing hard. "That was the second time I've been in an earthquake. The first time was when…well...I was with my dad. He was trying to protect me, just like you did tonight. Only, he didn't make it…"

Robbie's heart went out to her instantly. Even though they were divorced he at least still had both of his parents. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I never knew..."

Cat nodded wordlessly, as if saying 'thank you'. "I was so scared that what happened to Daddy would happen to you." She finally continued. "I didn't want you to die because of me, Robbie. You mean way too much to me, and…" A few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she lowered her head.

Robbie lightly brushed the tears away with his fingers, tilting her chin up. "Listen to me, kitten. I know what happened to your dad must've been horrible for you but I don't want you to worry about me, okay? I don't care what's going on in your life, whether it's big or small—I'm _always_ going to be here for you. You can count on me, Cat…I swear."

"P-promise?" She asked.

He nodded. "Promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

With the tiniest of smiles, she held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Robbie chuckled lightly and wrapped his finger around hers. "Pinky promise, cutie."

Cat giggled a little, she was beginning to feel like her normal self again. "Thanks, Robbie."

"You're welcome, Cat." He replied before pressing his lips to hers.


	6. Carnival (Victorious)

"Robbie, Robbie!"

When Cat's bubbly voice hit my ears as I headed towards my next class I smiled, stopped and instantly turned around. The redhead was bounding towards me at top speed, and the cutest grin on her face.

Yes, I said cutest. Don't even try judging me.

Ever since the Cow Wow, Cat and I had grown a lot closer. I know, it seems hard to believe considering she ran away from me, but she apologized a week later and things returned back to their normal state. In some way her running made our friendship stronger. We hang out almost every day now; going to the movies, baking cupcakes together, studying together (she liked to call them study parties). It was in those times that, while we hung out as "just friends", I realized I had fallen in love with her.

For quite a while I've wanted to ask her out, but I just couldn't find the right scenario or time to do so.

"Robbie, you aren't even listening to me!"

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Cat, whose gorgeous smile had quickly melted into a sad frown.

And a sad Cat Valentine was never good.

"Um, I'm sorry Cat," I apologized in a rush, subconsciously running a hand through my hair. "Go ahead and talk."

She sighed, her smile quickly returning. "I've told everybody this except you, and I'm so happy!"

I laughed. Seeing her happy always made me feel good. "Well, why don't you tell me what you're so happy about?"

Cat giggled and squealed. "Okay, you ready?"

I nodded, soon finding an orange flyer being shoved in my face. I pulled it away, chuckling a bit as I looked it over.

_**World Fair Comes to Hollywood!**_

_**Friday-Saturday**_

_**6:30 pm. to 10:00 p.m.**_

_**ALL AGES WELCOME!**_

"Isn't it exciting?" She asked, giggling as she bounced up and down.

I smiled. "Yeah, it sure is."

"So, can we go?" She asked after a moment of silent.

I looked up at her. "When?"

"Today, silly!" She said as if it were that obvious. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we can go Cat. But it's not a date, right?"

Cat shrugged. "Maybe it could be this time! Is that okay?"

I blinked, realizing that Cat had just basically asked _me_ out. With a "It's perfectly fine."

"Yay!" She cried happily, jumping into my arms as she hugged me.

I chuckled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"We're here, we're here!" Cat exclaimed gleefully as I pulled into a parking space.<p>

Before I could even make the move to unbuckle my seat-belt, Cat had leaped out of the truck and bolted for the entrance of the fair grounds, laughing happily.

I couldn't help but chuckle, but I _did_ need to find her before she got lost amongst the throngs of people walking and talking every which way.

After exiting my car and making sure it was locked, the first thing I did was walk up to a middle-aged woman that sat behind a colorful booth, talking on her phone as she chewed on some gum.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I asked politely, drumming my fingers on the hard surface.

She looked up from her phone at me. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you see a short, cute little redhead whiz past you a minute or so ago?"

The woman nodded, pointing over to where a bunch of young kids and their parents all stood in a medium sized group. "Yep, she went over there to the face painting."

I smiled. "Thanks, miss." I said before heading towards the direction she had told me. There were plenty—maybe even too many people—surrounding me. Would I be able to locate Cat amongst the crowd?

"Robbie, over here!"

I looked to my right and chuckled as I saw Cat. She was grinning ear to ear as a young blonde painted black cat whiskers her cheeks and nose.

"All done, little missy!" The girl said as she finished her job.

Cat giggled. "Thank you!" She then pulled out a $5 and gave it to the girl, and then ran up to me. "How do I look, Robbie?" She asked, bouncing with happiness.

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Where should we go now?"

Robbie shrugged. "It's your choice."

Cat bit her lip for a moment, looking around. Then she gasped, taking hold of my arm and shaking it. "Funnel cakes! Can we _please_ go get some?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

Cat's level of excitement stayed up way high and I knew it wasn't going down any time soon. From the funnel cakes, to the game that won a new friend for Mr. Purples, to the Ferris wheel. Or the line to the Ferris wheel at least.

You see, I could tell that by the way she stared at the towering structure she wasn't as excited about it.

"B-Robbie, I don't know about this…I'm kinda of scared of heights." She admitted quietly, losing her smile for the first time today.

I took hold of her hand. "Don't worry kitten, I'll be right next to you if you get scared, okay?"

She nodded timidly. "Kay kay."

After waiting for about five minutes we finally were at the front of the line. I handed the man two tickets, and still holding Cat's hand we got into our seats and strapped ourselves in tightly.

As the Ferris wheel began its rise, I could feel Cat shaking with fear. "Cat, you don't have to worry. It's just a ride." I say calmly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

She whimpered and buried her face in my shoulder.

It seemed to take a while, but we finally were so high up that everyone looked like ants when I glanced down at the ground. The sky was tinged with pink and orange as the sun began to set.

"Kitten, look. Isn't it nice?" I nudged Cat a bit with my arm.

Slowly, Cat lifted her head. I could tell she was still a bit scared but most of her fear had vanished.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I don't think I'm scared anymore."

I smiled. "Good."

"Thanks for helping me overcome my fear," She said softly as leaned her head back on my shoulder, smiling. "It's really beautiful up here."

"Mmhmm," I agreed, putting my finger under her chin as I tilted her head to look up at me. "But not as beautiful as you." I whispered before covering her lips with my own.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating! Did you guys have a nice Thanksgiving?<br>**

**-aria**


	7. You're All I Need (AU)

_**In which Robbie is Nathan Sykes and Cat is Ariana Grande**__**.**_

_**NOTE:**_

_**This chapter contains sexual content (not rough sex, but they still do it) so if you have a problem with that just wait till the next oneshot/drabble.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cat, you're not serious..." The lump wedged in Robbie's throat was starting to hurt, and no matter how hard he swallowed it wouldn't go away. His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend what his girlfriend, whose back was facing him, had just said. "Tell me you're kidding."<p>

Cat sighed deeply and tried not to break down right then and there, and that was why she couldn't bear to look at his face. She felt almost dirty repeating the words that she never imagined she would say to Robbie: "I think we should break up."

You know that sinking feeling you get after hearing something awful? It's like someone takes your heart and starts to slowly disassemble it, regardless of your protests. Even though somewhere in your soul you have an inkling of hope that things will turn out okay, you know that they won't. They can't.

"But why?" He asked, voice desperate as he stepped closer to her, hand gently touching her shoulder. She felt that spark, that _something_, but it wasn't as strong as before and she shrank away. "Is it something I did? Something I said? If so you know I'll apologize right away, I swear..."

"Robbie, we're hardly with each other anymore." She whirled around, red curls swishing as she finally faced him. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "It's just how it's been lately. The bigger we're getting the less time we have...and even when we are together we're tired or jet lagged or we're arguing over stupid stuff. I can't live like that."

Robbie raked a hand through his hair. She was right, but he was always the optimistic one even when they both knew where things were headed. "It's been almost two years...I can't give you up, kitten. You're everything to me, you've always been."

Cat rubbed her arms, bit her lip and looked down. "Am I really?"

She'd brought it up again, and Robbie cringed inwardly. The rumors that had swirled over a year ago, when while on The Wanted was on tour Robbie had spent some time with a very dedicated (and pretty) fan named Ana. It was nothing big; they'd taken selfies at meet and greets, each one more personal than the next.

But Robbie made sure he affirmed that he was still very much in love with his girlfriend. He never cheated, but every media outlet said otherwise...Cat didn't fully believe the accusations but she was wary, and since then things didn't quite seem the same.

"You're going down that road again?" He dared himself to take both of her hands in his, and thankfully she didn't object. "Cat. You know me. I would never do anything to hurt you. Yes, I've made mistakes but I thought...I hoped...you'd trust me."

"I do trust you, Robbie." She began to lift up a hand to touch his face but stopped herself, as if he were off limits. "It's got nothing to do with what happened last year. The thing is..." She wrung her hands together. "You know how my past relationships have turned out. Beck and I grew apart, Danny cheated, and Evan...well, you know. We're different, you've treated me like a queen...but I really don't want to take that chance. Especially with the way things are turning out." Her voice broke unexpectedly and the tears fell rapidly. "I love you, so much, but I just think we need a break. Please."

Robbie didn't speak for fear of a break down. No words were said as he turned his back and exited the room.

The second the door closed Cat collapsed onto the bed began to sob uncontrollably, mentally kicking herself repeatedly at the decision she just made.

* * *

><p>In the months that followed the separation, media outlets gobbled up the latest gossip like a starving man during Christmas dinner. Robbie's mood was affecting the rest of the boys and whenever he was seen with a member of the opposite sex rumors would spark. Evan had secretly re-followed on Twitter, and the fan bases acted as though a tornado had whipped through them...it was chaos.<p>

Hotels in Paris—Paris in general had always been a favorite of Cat's to visit. But being able to sing there as a part of her world tour was frankly surreal. Most of the concert nights she sang songs from Yours Truly but more from the latest album. One was called "Ridiculous" and she'd specifically written it about Robbie, when they were still together. Every time she sang it, the pain in her heart was renewed and her mind's eye took her back to that horrible day.

Still, she had her fans. They were enough, right? People kept hounding her; trying to see if she was going to move on, maybe date Justin Bieber or another guy. But she made it clear that she wasn't ready to date again. It was all about the music.

Cat was worn out after another long concert night, so she and the crew had gotten a bite to eat and taken it back to their hotel. The phone call came well into the night, when everyone was asleep. She hadn't brought herself to delete Robbie's number from her phone, so when his picture came onscreen her heart practically leaped into her chest. As not to disturb anyone (though for some reason she failed to notice she was now the only one inside) she stepped out of the room, down the hall and into the stairwell doorway. "Robbie?"

"Hey..." His voice sounded strained, like he'd been singing too much or crying. "I'm, um, glad you picked up. I thought you wouldn't want to."

"I'm glad you called." She replied, the mere sound of his voice relieving her. "I just...I can't do this anymore..."

Pause. "Me either...I think you should turn around though."

Cat didn't blink twice. Heart racing, she leaped up and bolted for the end of the hall, where Robbie was just coming out of the elevator. How many times had he surprised her like this since they'd been together? She had honestly lost count but right now it was her favorite one. Their bodies collided, the love and their feelings almost instantly were rekindled, and that day back in New York when they first got together came through full force; Robbie's arms wrapped around her petite frame and her arms around his neck.

When their lips met it was like their first kiss—it was pretty much like walking on air initially, magical and unbelievable at the same time. In a matter of seconds tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, fingertips gripped locks of hair and calloused hands met soft skin. Moans were bit back although it was the hardest thing in the world.

Somehow Robbie was up against the wall with Cat's legs wrapped around his waist, an involuntary grind from her making his jeans a bit tighter. They were making out in a hotel hallway, but they didn't care because they needed the one thing they'd been so long without.

_Each other._

Their lips made a popping sound as they parted, the need for air necessary soon after. Robbie was the first to speak up. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I hurt you even if I didn't want to admit it. You didn't deserve that and I-"

"Shh, don't." Her voice was airy as she tried to catch her breath, lips slightly swollen. "We both screwed up but it's okay now. Promise we'll never do this again."

"Promise." He nipped at her ear lobe and trailed kisses down her jawline and eventually found her neck. "I love you so much, babe."

"Take me." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>Somehow they'd managed to do another make out session in the hallway before finally realizing that, even at 2am, it would be better to go inside the room. Robbie practically kicked the door open, shut it with his heel, and then laid his beautiful girl down on the king sized bed.<p>

His hands traveled under her silk pajama top, tracing invisible patterns on her stomach while their lips found each other once more, the kisses more feverish, more intense. Neither of them were virgins personally, but they'd never actually gone this far in their relationship. But the moment was perfect; they'd missed each other so much, but beyond that they craved each other's touch—something they'd been so long without.

"Hey, are you sure about this, babe?" Robbie pulled pack for a moment, their breathing mingling as his eyes searched her face. Gentleness, that's what he was all about and he definitely didn't want to rush things…then again, she was being as seductive as she was beautiful, so naturally the temptations were there.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be on top of me right now." They both laughed quietly and Cat ran her fingers under his shirt, feeling his toned muscles. "I love you, but more importantly I trust you. I'm ready to go this far with you..." She then tugged at the hem of his shirt with her left hand, a smile on her face. "Now take this stupid thing off."

He chuckled and she felt the rumble against her chest as he removed his shirt and cast it to the floor, in front of the bed. Her hands caressed his face, reuniting their lips once more, the kiss deepening almost instantly. Their tongues met and soft, satisfied sighed emitted from their mouths. The bed springs squeaked a bit louder as Robbie slightly lifted his upper body off the bed, lips still attached to Cat's as he straddled her gently. A shiver went down his spine as she ran her fingers through his hair.

When their lips parted Robbie lowered his head, planting butterfly kisses from her cheek to her jawline, eventually finding her neck. He found a sensitive spot and ever so softly bit down on the skin; when Cat let out a deep, almost uncharacteristic moan he smiled to himself. He was definitely doing this right.

"You're so beautiful." He didn't know when she'd taken off her shirt but he wasn't complaining, especially since her bra was nowhere to be nowhere to be found. The bed squeaked as hips bucked, pleasure points were found and lips connected— for the millionth time no doubt—in an undying but wordless conversation of love.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, feeling spent even though they had yet to reach the end. Cat's hair was spread out over the pillow and her face glowed, even in the early hours of the morning. Admittedly she was a bit nervous but she didn't want to bail out now, for it would seem childish.

"I'm ready." She smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you so much, Robbie."

"I love you so much more." He returned the smile and she held her breath as he slowly slid inside of her. There was a slight wave of pain that made her wince, and Robbie's smile dropped like hot coals. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She opened her eyes slightly and blew out a breath. "I'm fine, honest. Just move."

The thrusts started slow, and cautious as well, the pain melting almost instantly as pleasure washed over Cat's body. He rocked with her, quietly trying to moan but unable to keep entirely silent because, to be blunt, it felt so good. Her nails dug into his back as she arched her hips and his hands gripped her petite frame. The breathy sounds of their voices bounced off the walls as they came closer and closer to their climaxes, so many thoughts running through their heads but the first one being how much they didn't just love each other, but they were in love.

"Robbie, _God._.." Cat half moaned and half yelled her boyfriend's name as she came down from her high, and she could've sworn that she saw starts. They kissed again, hard, before he pulled out of her and collapsed on top of the mess of sheets.

"That..was...amazing. You were amazing." Robbie was the first to speak, still out of breath but feeling like he was on top of the world. She blushed deeply and rolled over, cuddling into his side. His strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"I love you so much." She mumbled into his neck, ready to succumb to the voice of sleep that was calling her name. "I'm so happy we're together, I mean that."

Robbie kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You're my everything...and I love you ten times more."

A few minutes later the young couple fell into a deep slumber, content with each other's presence, knowing that unless they both went insane, they'd never split up again.

* * *

><p><strong>there's gonna be little babies running around in a minute<br>**

**-aria**


	8. Content With You (AU)

"Introducing Princess Caterina Valentine of Kolaria!"

Trumpeted fanfare rang throughout the large ballroom as the guests silenced their conversations and turned their attention towards the gorgeous girl that gracefully entered their presence. The red-haired young woman smiled as she passed by the various guests, and they in turn curtsied or bowed. Once she reached the end of the room the crowd around her dispersed and the orchestra began playing a soft, romantic tune. Cat sat in between her parents, King Edward and Queen Joan at the large dinner table; her father kissed her cheek and her mother patted her hand.

On the outside, Cat was the definition of calm and happy. But on the inside, she was everything but. Tonight was not just another dinner party hosted by Kolaria full of dancing and delicious food—no, tonight was the night her parents picked a husband for her.

Having been born into royalty, Cat expected to be thrusted into the arms of a stranger at some point, but she never thought it would be so soon. She had had many suitors over the years and while they were in love with her, she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way. Her parents just took it as being stubborn and decided to intervene. But the reality was that she wanted to find someone who completed her, not just someone who had the material to be Kolaria's next king.

"Are you excited, darling?" Her mother whispered to her. "The gentleman should be arriving soon."

"I suppose so." Cat smiled politely at her mother. She wished her best friend, Jade was with her right now. Instead the dark-haired girl was serving as a nurse to those injured in the war between Kolaria and another kingdom. "Tell me, will I have to choose my suitor right away? I was hoping that I'd get to spend some time getting to know him."

Her father chuckled. "You will have plenty of time, dearest. The most important thing now is for you to choose someone. It is way past time for you to have a husband."

Cat begged to differ, but she kept quiet. She sipped on the glass of red wine in front of her, brown eyes roaming over the guests in the ballroom. What if her Prince was right here, amongst these people? She almost laughed at the thought of marrying a commoner. It wasn't that she was directly against it, but her parents would be furious. No, livid.

No future Queen had ever done it and Cat doubted she would be the first.

The double doors opened wide and in stepped Darius, one of her father's many aids. "King Edward and Queen Joan, may I present Prince Beckett of Camden!"

Edward and Joan rose from their seats as the young Prince entered the room, plastering on gracious smiles. Cat looked him over and frowned slightly; this was the man her parents wanted her to marry?

"Caterina, please stand up." Her mother whispered sternly.

Cat audibly sighed and stood, forcing a smile onto her face. Beckett greeted her parents politely, but with a somewhat proud air. As if they were his privileged guests, and not the other way around. When he came to her she had to bite her tongue before she said something unpleasant.

"Princess Caterina, I'm so grateful to finally meet you." Beckett took her hand in his and bowed, placing his lips on her smooth skin.

Cat must have grimaced without realizing it, because her mother subtly pinched her arm. She smiled up at him. "Likewise, m'lord."

This was going to be a wild night.

* * *

><p>Beckett talked a lot about himself during the time Cat was with him. She didn't mind too much though, because mostly all of Kolaria and the other neighboring provinces knew everything about her.<p>

But she was completely and utterly bored. Beck (at some point, maybe after his third glass of wine he insisted she call him that) danced awkwardly, and the amount of fake smiles and laughs Cat threw his way was starting to irk her. Out of all the men she'd encountered, he was thus far the absolute worst.

And it wasn't that he was rude to her. She could tell he was smitten when they first locked eyes. But again, she didn't feel that connection. In the future, maybe they could be friends but she felt if she married him their marriage would be miserable.

"...But then I told my father he had _no right_ to—"

"Beckett, please." Cat wearily interrupted, squeezing his forearm a bit too tight. "I need a bit of fresh air, if you don't mind."

He blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "Of course, Caterina. I'll join you in a minute—"

"No, I meant alone." She huffed and then looked at her parents. "Excuse me mother, father." Without another word she dashed outside onto the balcony. She breathed in deeply, the air bringing immediate relief to her pinched nerves.

"Are you alright, m'lady? Your father sent me to check on you."

The voice seemed familiar and Cat turned around, dress swishing against the ground. It was Robert, one of her father's personal servants. They'd been friends ever since he was hired, and she loved spending time with him as much as she did Jade. They often talked late into the night about any and everything, and Cat admired him for being a good listener and being so down to Earth.

"I'm fine, Robbie. Thank you. I just couldn't breathe in there." She smiled and rested her hands on the guardrail. He came up beside her and mimicked her position, staring up at the night sky.

"He seems like a bit of a nuisance, hmm?"

Cat laughed quietly and stared into his gentle brown eyes. "A little, yes. I never got into this arranged marriage business. It's ridiculous."

He nodded. "You should be the one who decides who you love. Someone as beautiful and humble as you deserves the best."

Cat prayed he couldn't see her cheeks turn red. "I...that's sweet of you, Robbie. Thank you."

He smiled and, without warning, brushed a few pieces of her hair behind her ear. Cat shivered as his callused fingers met her smooth skin. She had cried on his shoulder dozens of times before, but never had Robbie made her feel like this.

"I...I should head back inside." She whispered, breaking his gaze. Suddenly she wanted to be in his arms, feel the warmth of his embrace. And if she was honest, she'd always wanted that, but was too scared to admit it.

"Cat, wait. Please." He said quietly once her back was to him. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I just...I don't know. I've been seeing you these past few days and I could tell you were scared. And you have no idea how much I wanted to hold you and tell you it'd be okay."

Her eyes welled with tears and she didn't know why. Why couldn't all men be like him? "I'm afraid I don't understand." But she did. Robbie was in love with her. She could see it in his eyes and although she should've been surprised, she wasn't. It was bound to happen.

"I love you, Caterina. I know it's insane, but...you're everything to me. That's...that's also why I came out here. I couldn't let you marry that Prince. It sounds selfish, but I don't know what else to say. Just please say you love me back. Please."

Cat didn't respond at first. She could see her parents through the glass doors, talking to various people, probably trying to explain her rude departure. She saw Beck, sipping on yet another glass of wine. And it made her realize that this life was not for her. All she needed was right behind her.

She turned around and rushed forward, arms going around his neck and connecting their lips together. What she felt in that moment was everything her parents had been trying to find for her but failed every time. Marrying a commoner would be insane, but she didn't care.

Princess Caterina was finally complete.


	9. Three Girls and a Mousse (Victorious)

Robbie grumbled a little as he sipped on his glass of root beer, glancing around the Karaoke Dokie for any of the girls, even Trina. He's not sure why he's been so...moody all this week, but then he realizes he's lying to himself. God, why did Moose have to come to visit? Why did everyone have to fawn over him? Why the heck was Cat, of all people, making him burgers and throwing herself at him?

Robbie blinked. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend—boyfriend no, jealous? Maybe. Possibly.

Definitely.

It wasn't just the fact that he wasn't being paid attention to. All three girls had broken their promises to help with Tinkle-Aid, all because of Beck's friend. It didn't make much sense, not to mention that they simply all couldn't have him. And now they were forced to recruit Sinjin and Burf for the drive. _Great_.

Robbie had half a mind to get up and leave, knowing his boredom wouldn't end any time soon and the fact that nobody was really doing anything. Sinjin and Burf could hold down the fort, right? It wasn't like people were lined up to see the Tinkle-Aid booth.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla shampoo filled his nostrils. He lifted his head up and looked behind him, already knowing who it was.

Cat stood behind him, looking sheepish. He noted the light tint of red on her cheeks—was she embarrassed? "Robbie, hey."

"Hey." He didn't mean to be so curt with her, but in a way he wanted her to feel like he has all week—brushed off. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize. For how I acted, I mean. It was dumb for all three of us to act like that." She reached for the chair next to him, hand sliding down his arm as she did so. Robbie feels goosebumps prick his arms—definitely not a first in the years he's known Cat Valentine. "I acted so dumb, and I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He smiled. "It's fine, Cat. Thanks for apologizing, though. A lot of people wouldn't have bothered."

Cat's face lit up, a smile making her glow. "Yay! And Tori and I are gonna make it up to you guys. We're gonna sing something!" And before he can say another word, she kisses his cheek and hurries away, joining Tori on the stage.

Beck and Andre join him as the music starts, and Robbie felt a stupid, love struck grin on his face. What was this cute redhead doing to him?

* * *

><p>The whole room was clapping and singing along to Cat and Tori's song, L.A. Boys. The energy in the room is high, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Andre's got his eyes on Tori as he claps along, as does Beck.<p>

Robbie found that all his anger from earlier has melted away, finding the two girls onstage impossible to ignore. Especially the one in the pink dress, swaying her hips. Her voice is perfect like always, Robbie can't help but think, and every time she looks his way her smile grows wider. His does too.

_"I put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe no-o-t,"_ The girls sing, hopping from the stage and making their way over to the boys' table. Tori goes over to Andre and Beck, while Cat heads straight to him. As he stares into her eyes he feels like they're the only two people in the entire room. _"Whatcha doin' all alone?"_ Cat reaches out and pokes Robbie's cheek with her finger, and he feels like a dork with a schoolboy crush.

Wait, isn't he that already? Oh well.

_"Oh, show me what you got boy, show me what you got, got boy, what you got boy show me what you...got!"_ She throws him a wink before strutting away on beat, rejoining Tori on the stage.

And that's probably the moment when Robbie realizes this girl has his heart. And she has since the day they met.

The crowd was up on their feet as the song neared its end. Robbie walked up to the stage as Cat danced closer to him, and he extended his hand. She grinned and took it, both of them dancing and laughing and basically having the best time they've ever had with each other.

_"Let's give it up for those L.A. Boys!"_

The music stops and the crowd erupts into cheers, Robbie probably being the loudest of all. Cat laughs, practically leaping into his arms and he holds her tightly by the waist, helping her down from the stage. Never mind the fact that her fingers are gripping his hair and his face is in her chest. Pay it no mind.

"Did you like it, Robbie?" Cat gushed once she's finally on the ground again.

He smiled and nodded. "I loved it. You were pretty amazing. Tori, too."

Robbie saw Tori roll her eyes playfully from his peripheral vision. He shrugged sheepishly in response, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Thanks." Cat blushes and her small hand finds Robbie's slightly larger one. He looked at her in surprise due to the contact, but didn't pull away. "Take me home?" She asks shyly.

* * *

><p>Cat's parents weren't home when they arrived, and she begged for him to stay with her until they came back. He obliged, naturally, and after washing his hands in the hallway bathroom he went into the kitchen, where Cat was peering into her large fridge.<p>

He smiled to himself and slowly crept up behind her. "Whatcha looking' for?"

Cat squealed and turned around, but started laughing once she saw who it was. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Cut that out, silly! I'm trying to look for something for us to eat. You wanna put on a movie?" She reached into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, setting it down on the marble counter-top.

Robbie shrugged. "Sure, I guess. How long will your parents be gone?"

"Mom left a note saying they'd be back at around 7:00. It's only 6:00, so we should have time to watch something." She hummed L.A. Boys to herself while she went to the cabinet for cups. "Want ice in your glass?" She called over her shoulder once Robbie left for the living room.

"Yeah, thanks!" He called back, squatting down in front of the large DVD cabinet. He saw The Avengers, one of his favorites, and two long rows of Disney movies. Robbie chuckled and pulled out three of Cat's favorites: Beauty & the Beast, Aladdin, and of course, the Little Mermaid.

"Rob, I got the drinks. What movie are we gonna see?" Cat entered the room with two cups of lemonade on a tray, and two white bowls with spoons in them.

"I thought I'd let you pick—"

"Little Mermaid!" She squealed after putting the tray on the coffee table. She grabbed a bowl and plopped down on the couch.

Robbie threw his head back and laughed. "How did I know you were gonna pick that one?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She blushed and snuggled into the couch pillows. "Grab some mousse and sit down, dork."

He obliged but raised an eyebrow as she sat next to her. "Did you just call me a dork?"

Cat nodded, swallowing a spoonful of the chocolatey dessert. "Yup."

He blinked. "If I'm a dork, you are too. A pretty one."

"Thanks, I think." She laughed and filled her spoon up with mousse—and then promptly flung it at Robbie's head.

"What was that for?" He asked as the cold substance ran down his cheek. "I thought we were eating this stuff."

Cat was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. "It looks funnier on you!"

Robbie waited a second, removed his glasses and then grabbed his bowl, casting the spoon to the floor as he inched closer to Cat. "You think I'm not gonna get you back for that one, missy?" She screamed but it was in vain, for Robbie threw his portion at her. The chocolate slid down her chest and dress, staining the pink fabric immediately. She squealed loudly. "It's cold!"

"It's what you get," He declared before laughing.

Cat grunted and then she was on him in a second, dumping spoonful after spoonful of mousse into his perfectly gelled hair. Robbie squirmed and wrestled with her, unable to stop laughing or keep the dessert out of his eyes. Soon the bowls fell to the floor and it was a battle to see who could smear the most mousse on each other.

"I-I feel like an ice cream cone!" Cat exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. Her parents would no doubt wonder what the heck happened while they were gone.

"I've got to wash my hair three times when I get home." Robbie replied, chuckling. Cat was still on top of him and she may not have realized it, but he didn't say a word.

"Robbie?"

"Yup?" His voice got a little quieter. Since when were their lips this close?

"You're sweeter than any mousse, the dessert or the Canadian."

Robbie smiled. "Glad to hear."

Cat didn't waste any time closing the gap between them with her chocolate coated lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for over 600 views you all! I love you.<br>**

**-aria**


	10. Comfort (Victorious)

"Cat?"

"Huh? Um, no. She's not here."

"Cat, it's me," Robbie says quietly as he pushes the door to the janitor's closet open further and steps inside the small room. His heart breaks a little as he sees the redhead with her knees hugged to her chest and her face filled with sadness. After pushing the door shut he sighs heavily as he walks over and kneels down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly. He knows it's a stupid question, but he also knows that it's the best way to get through to her.

Cat looks down at the floor, sniffling. "No," She replies miserably.

His fingers brush her cheeks as he gently wipes her tears away. As long as he's known her he's always hated to see or sad or cry. Every time it makes him want to strangle the person for doing it.

Robbie sighs heavily as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "Tell me what happened."

Still sniffling softly, Tori doesn't reply.

Robbie tucks some of the hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear as he studies her face. "C'mon, Cat," He begins gently, "You know you can talk to me."

She sighs heavily. "Tori kissed Danny. Or Danny kissed Tori. All I know is that they kissed…" Her bottom lip trembles slightly as she looks up at him.

Robbie's mouth drops open in surprise and for a moment he doesn't know what to say. "You're serious?" He asks.

"I saw them," She chokes out roughly before finally turning her face into his shoulder and crying some more.

Robbie rubs her arm comfortingly as anger starts to boil inside of him. He could tell from the first time he met Danny that he was a jerk. And not just because he was secretly jealous of their relationship.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," He replies finally as he holds her tightly. "You deserve better than that. From the both of them."

"Thanks," She whispers.

"Do you want me to hit him?" He offers seriously after a moment. "I can hit him for you."

Cat giggles a little as she pulls back to look at him. "No thanks. When Jade finds out, she'll do more damage than we both could ever do."

He laughs a little as well. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we just…sit here for a little while longer?" She asks almost timidly, her big brown eyes still watery.

"Of course," He answers with a small smile as he leans his head against hers. "We can stay here for as long as you want to."

He then places a soft kiss to the side of her head and settles contentedly against her, both of them sitting in peace as they enjoyed each other's presence.


	11. Under The Stars (Victorious)

"Have you ever thought about running away?"

They're lying side by side in her backyard on a cool summer's evening, gazing out at the stars up above when, after many minutes of silence, she asks him that question. Her voice is so soft that at first he isn't even sure if he heard her in the first place. Yet and still he answers her.

"Running away?" He repeats, confused.

She shook her head. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It would solve some of my problems."

He smiles a little. "What problems, Cat? Yesterday you were just saying you loved life."

She subconsciously twirls some of her hair between her fingers and sighs. "I just…I don't know. My brother is getting crazier everyday; school's been getting more strenuous lately…I can't help but feel alone sometimes."

He turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he stares at her. "But you're not alone. You've got me, Jade, André, Beck and Tori."

For no apparent reason, she laughs. "I know, I know. But running away seems like it'd be easier."

He shakes his head. "You're Cat Valentine. You're the ray of sunshine in everyone's lives around here. If you ran away everybody would miss you. Especially me."

She sighs heavily, deciding not to reply.

He reaches out and touches her forearm. "You know you've always got me, right? I'm here for you no matter what, got that? I promise."

She then turns to face him, smiling. "Thank you Robbie. That's really sweet." She then turns back to the sky, the grass crunch slightly underneath her, and then suddenly gasps in delight. "Ooh, look! It's a shooting star!"

He sees it glide across the sky at the very last minute and smiles. "Cool."

She claps her hands together and squeals in delight. "Now you've gotta make a wish!"

Robbie raises his eyebrows. "Um, aren't we kinda old for that sort of thing?"

Cat sticks out her bottom lip, a small frown forming on her face. "Aww, come on…pretty please, with sugar on top?"

He finds that he can't turn down those cute puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine. But only because it's you." He closes his eyes and mumbles a few words under his breath. After opening his eyes again he smiles at her. "Your turn now."

She smiles her biggest smile yet, making his heart flutter. "Kay-kay!" Within seconds her eyes are closed and she's mouthing her own words, almost as if she's praying. As he watches her he can't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

Cat's eyes pop open and she looks at him. "What'd you wish for?"

He playfully nudges her ribs. "You know I can't tell you. Or else it won't come true."

Cat sighs and then rolls her eyes, seeing as that rule to wish-making never made any sense in her opinion. "If I tell you then will you tell me?"

He shrugs. "Sounds good enough to me."

The next thing he knows she's scooted all the way over to where he's lying in the grass. Before he can blink her lips are on his, kissing him softly.

Robbie can't really believe that she's kissing him, but before his mind did anything to make him back out of it, his fingertips are gently going through her hair as he kisses her back tenderly.

To him it's way too early, but after a few seconds they've broken apart and their first kiss comes to an end. Her cheeks are flushed red, and she has a soft smile on her face.

"I guess I just made my wish come true."

Robbie stares at her, smiling. "You are amazing."

She giggles, and then gently grasps his hand and intertwines her small fingers with his larger ones. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"I love you, Robbie." She whispers in her most serious voice.

Robbie presses his lips to her forehead, trying to get over the shock of the past two minutes while realizing everything he's wished for since they've known each other just came true. "Love you too, babygirl."

The crickets continue to serenade the calm night as a comfortable silence falls over them. Soon after however, she's talking again. "The stars are so pretty tonight, aren't they?"

He gives a low chuckle, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, they are. But they've got nothing on you."

That earns him another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating : I've run out of ideas for oneshots, so drop me an idea and maybe I'll do it! :)**

**Also if you like Bade, please be sure to check out my AU story, "twisted affairs". A little ****self-promo never hurt anyone, now did it?**

**-aria**


	12. Silver Bells (AU)

The snow fell softly all around Robbie and Cat as they walked up the path towards Cat's house. The sky above was black, but the scene around them was bright. Cat's father decked out the entire yard in Christmas decorations. Everything from simple lights, to a nativity scene, to Santa and all of his reindeer on the roof of their house pulling in for a delivery. And the scene was pure perfection with Cat snuggled close beside Robbie, sharing his warmth as they laughed and chatted with each other.

As they reached the front door, he turned towards her. "Are your parents home?"

She smiled. "Um, I think so. Why?"

He laughed. "I have something to ask you. And I want them to be here."

She reached into her jeans pocked and produced a key. "Well, let's go inside and see."

They entered the house and were hit with the smell of fresh baked cookies and hot chocolate. And almost as if on cue, came from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Hey kids!" she greeted, her apron covered with flour.

"Hey mom, is dad here too?" Cat asked, stamping her snow covered boots on the welcome mat.

"Right here," Mr. Valentine called from the living room to the right. Cat motioned at her mom, and she followed the two into the living room. "Robbie has something to tell us."

Cat sat between her parents, as Robbie stayed on his feet. He looked a bit nervous. Cat assumed it may be something about the job he was planning on getting or something.

"Um, Cat, truly, I just wanted your parents to be here to see what I was gonna say. I'm not gonna try to make a speech cause I suck at that sort of thing. But honestly, I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. By this time next Christmas I want you to be my wife, if you don't mind."

He smiled as he pulled a small box from his pocket, dropping to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Cat tried her hardest to not cry, but it proved futile. She nodded her head rapidly, the tears spilling down her cheeks as Robbie slipped the ring on her finger. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, sealing their love.

It was the perfect Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short little Christmas drabble. Merry Christmas guys! And have a great New Year.<strong>

**-aria**


	13. New Year (AU)

"One minute until 2015, Robbie! This is going to be the best year ever, I just know it!" Cat squealed, tugging on the sleeve of Robbie's tan tweet jacket. He laughed at her excitement, tearing his eyes away from the large jumbo tron to look down at his petite best friend. She had on a pair of white fuzzy earmuffs, complete with matching mittens against a teal coat with white faux fur. Her red curls stood out against the light colors she wore. Robbie thought she looked gorgeous—then again, she always did in his opinion.

He and Cat had always watched the ball drop in New York City on the 31st, but this was their first year physically being there. They were packed tightly like sardines, but he didn't really care. Being with Cat was no doubt the best part of being here.

"Excuse me," A gruff voice said suddenly, shoving the people in his path as he walked to God knows where. Cat let out a little yelp as she lost her balance and nearly fell to the freezing pavement—but Robbie's arms were already secured around her waist before that could happen.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yup!" Her face glowed as she smiled, as if the incident had never happened. "I'm too excited to get mad right now."

Robbie laughed and they both looked back up at the large electronic clock. It was 11:59. From on the podium nearby, they could hear Anderson Cooper saying into his mic, "Okay everyone, we have 20 seconds and counting! Are you ready for 2015?"

The crowd cheered in unison, some waving flags and others jumping up and down. Cat squealed and turned to Robbie. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," He smiled and gave her a wink. Even in the semi-darkness he could tell that a blush was tinting her cheeks.

"Okay guys, here we go! Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

Cat's cheeks were hurting from grinning so hard, but she didn't care. Her smaller hand found Robbie's larger one as she counted along at the top of her voice. "Six, five, four, three…"

"…Two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Times Square erupted with cheers, hollers and screams as the ball dropped and buildings lit up in various colors while confetti sprayed out in sheets. All around them, people hugged, a few cried and a good majority danced to the party songs playing in the large speakers. It was perfect.

"Happy New Year, Cat—" Robbie began, but was cut off when Cat leaped onto him in glee, legs wrapping around his waist. He wanted to say something, anything, but a familiar pair of lips that tasted like cotton candy touched his, and he forgot about everything else.

2015 was beginning to look great already.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year cuties! I love y'all and I hope this year is the best one you experience yet. You made it! :) Celebrate yourself this year and don't focus on the negative. You are important even when people say otherwise! Haters can go to hell. Do you and don't worry about anything else! Sending you guys plenty of love and light. Love you always! <strong>

**-aria**


	14. Sunshine, Part One (AU)

**_So...sadly, this will be the last oneshot! School is starting back for me soon and I've got a million other things and plans and stuff in store for myself. So I'll be taking a break in general from Fanfiction for a while. Once I finish twisted affairs I should be done until maybe spring? Who knows?  
><em>**

**_But luckily for you guys, this will be two parts! The first part is obviously posted today, the next tomorrow. And since I've already written the second part, I'll post it the first chance I get tomorrow. Robbie will be OOC but it's just to fit the story setting. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Cat took a bite of her burger, swinging her legs back and forth under the kitchen counter. She watched her brown-haired mother, Penny, scurry around the kitchen for a moment as she tried to finish up dinner. "Mom?"<p>

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mrs. Valentine asked, looking up briefly from the pot of rice she stirred. "What is it?"

"When will Dad be back home? It's taken him forever, don't you think?" The 17 year-old reached for her glass of Coke and took a few swallows of it.

Mrs. Valentine smiled and shook her head. "They'll be here in a few minutes, dear. And then you'll have a new brother or sister. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Cat mumbled, hopping off the bar stool to put her plate in the kitchen sink. Every year, her family took a juvenile delinquent under their wing and trained them to be respectful and good mannered kids. It was a part of a program that Cat's family had been involved in since she was little. Once the kid stayed for a few months, he or she moved on to an adoption agency where a family would take them in. The Valentine's made a bit of money from it, but mostly they did it out of the goodness of their hearts.

Needless to say, Cat had quite a few "siblings" over the years. The bad part about it was that her parents spent so much time on the surrogate children that they somewhat neglected raising their own. Cat got along well enough, though; she'd made a few friends at school that kept her company. Most of the time though, the boys that came tried to make advances on her—usually a slap put them in the right direction.

Cat knew that this new kid would be no different, especially if it turned out to be a guy. Still, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to be nice to once her Dad brought them home.

As if on cue, the familiar black Sedan pulled up in front of the house. Mrs. Valentine looked out the window that overlooked the sink, her face lighting up with excitement. "Oh goodness gracious, they're here! Cat, go make sure the house looks tidy and then open the door for them." The older woman wiped her hands on her apron and tucked the loose strands of hair back into the neat bun that sat atop her head.

Cat bit her lip, but stayed rooted to the spot.

Mrs. Valentine sighed and pushed Cat forward. "Go, go! Don't dawdle, sweetheart. Oh, and _smile_, for goodness sakes! Don't look like you just had your appendix taken out."

Cat rolled her eyes and, after briefly scanning over the living room to make sure it was tidy, opened the door and walked outside to greet her father.

"Hey, Cat!" Lester greeted brightly, exiting the car. He walked over to the back door and opened it, grabbing some bags from the trunk. Cat craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the guy or girl that'd be living with she and her family for the next few months.

But they weren't getting out of the car. Cat found that she couldn't blame them—she wasn't very excited for this, either.

"Come on, guy..." She heard her father grumble. Was it really that difficult for him? It wasn't like her family was poisonous or something. "Everyone's waiting to meet you. Besides, I bet you'll like Cat."

_Please don't. _She thought, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Finally, after about a minute more of the gruff prodding from her Dad, the guy finally got out. Cat wasn't exactly thrilled but she still put on a smile, striding up to him. He looked to be about her age, slightly taller than her. His black hair sat a bit messily atop his head as he surveyed his new home. He wore a red flannel shirt, tattered jeans and black converse. He wasn't smiling, though, but then again Cat wasn't really expecting him to.

One step at a time, she supposed.

When he finally locked eyes with her, Cat's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. His brown eyes seemed devoid of any emotion, but she couldn't help but feel that there were secrets behind them. And for some reason she wanted to know what those secrets were.

"Hey, I'm Cat." She greeted somewhat excitedly. "Welcome to our home."

"I'm Robbie." He said flatly, looking her over briefly. "Are you always this cheery?"

"Pretty much, yeah! There's a lot to be happy for, y'know?" She grinned but he didn't blink.

"Not really, sunshine." The nickname came out bitterly on his tongue and Cat felt offended. He pushed past her and headed for the house.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Her father said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Cat frowned.

* * *

><p>In the month and a half that followed, Robbie didn't come around. Most of the time dinners were silent. He rarely said much to Cat but if he did talk it was only to make her get out of the bathroom so he could shower. The only time he talked to his "parents" was to ask for another helping of food or if he could go out somewhere.<p>

Cat wasn't used to getting the cold shoulder, and frankly she was sick of it. Sometimes she'd sneak into the basement and "glance" at the few belongings Robbie had brought with him from juvie when he wasn't around. It was wrong, but she wanted to know more about him. Still, she had no clue why. Robbie was so...fascinating to her. Like a mystery that was just ready and waiting to be solved. Any time she tried to inquire about his past he'd either not answer or give her a vague response—but that wouldn't happen today. She was sure of it.

It was around 3:00 when Cat came home from school. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans but she ignored it, knowing it was Tori asking her for a picture of Robbie. Cat had told her bestie about Robbie in between classes that day, and the girl was interested and wanted to meet him. For some reason, unlike any of the other boys that had come and gone over the years, Cat felt protective over Robbie somehow.

The redhead threw her backpack on the easy chair and looked around the house. No one was in sight, and it made her frown. She sighed and strode over to the kitchen, eyes focusing on the blue Post-It note stuck to the fridge door. Cat picked it up and scanned it:

_Your father and I are at the store, we'll be back later. There's a frozen pizza in there for you, and Robbie's lunch is on the counter._

_Mom xx_

Cat sighed and picked up the tray that had a ham and cheese sandwich, chips, a homemade brownie and a tall glass of root beer. Cat rolled her eyes; Robbie got all this and all she gets is pizza? It was so unfair. Nevertheless, she trudged downstairs albeit reluctantly.

"Robbie?" she called loudly, trudging down the few wooden steps into the dimly lit area. "I've got your lunch."

From a corner of the room, Robbie sat up and paused his game on the XBox. "Put it over here, sunshine."

"Come and get it." She deadpanned flatly. He constantly called her by the nickname he'd given her when they first met, but she didn't know whether to be annoyed or feel happy he had a pet name for her.

He rolled his eyes and stalked over to her, taking the tray a bit roughly. Their fingers brushed together briefly and Cat felt goosebumps prick her arms. _What was that?_

"Looks good. Did you make it?" He said, taking a huge bite from the sandwich and shoving a few chips in his mouth.

"Nope, Mom did." She was surprised he hadn't shooed her away by now. "I've just got pizza. Frozen, too."

Robbie chuckled and she threw him a glare. "Wow, I guess I'm finally being treated like something special, huh?"

She shrugged in response, but couldn't help detecting the tone of sadness in his voice. Without asking, she plopped down beside him on the bed. "It's always been like this whenever we get someone new. Mom always gives them the royal treatment."

"And leaves you behind." It wasn't a question, rather a statement that he waited for her to confirm.

With mild surprise as to how he could figure her out so well, Cat nodded. Why did Robbie want to make conversation with her? This never happened. "Makes me feel left out, I guess."

He scoffed. "You have no idea what left out means, sunshine. Got sent to juvie all because some jerks thought it would be cool to set me up. I always wanted to fit in growing up. Never worked, though..." Robbie trailed off and seemed to be someplace far away, somewhere Cat couldn't go. She studied him, noting the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said, not really needing to. "I felt like I was always the freak at school, for no reason. Still am, I guess. Got bullied, pushed around...it's never fun."

Was that sympathy she saw in his eyes? It didn't seem possible. "Sounds tough. Heh, maybe we could've helped each other growing up. The pain would've been easier, I bet."

Her chest tightened at his words. She suddenly wanted to talk to Robbie more like this, maybe even get to know everything about him. She wanted to be the person he turned to if he was in trouble or needed help. His friendship, if he was offering it, was something she wanted more than ever.

"What are you staring at?"

Cat snapped out of her funk, face flushed. Robbie's stoic face had returned, just as she expected. "Um, nothing, I..." She fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist. "Just thinking."

Robbie stared at her for a moment, and she felt small under his gaze. "You know what, Cat?"

"What?" She began to feel deflated, knowing he would send her back upstairs in the next second or two. Why had she been so stupid in thinking that she'd actually gotten through to him? He probably just felt lonely, like she did sometimes, and put aside his disdain for her momentarily so they could have this conversation. It probably didn't mean a damn thing to him.

To her surprise, the boy gave a half smile—she'd never seen his mouth turn upwards before. "You should come down here more often."

* * *

><p>As the months passed, Robbie and Cat grew closer. Cat had gotten past a few of Robbie's walls, and Robbie in turn had taught her to stand up for herself a bit more. She'd taken him to school a couple of times (only upon her mother's request; otherwise she really wouldn't have bothered to) and he'd gotten to know her small circle of friends.<p>

She was comfortable spending time with him because he knew what to say to her, and didn't treat her like a little kid like some of her peers tended to. Cat knew that within the next month he'd be gone from the Valentine home—but she didn't want him to leave. But then again, whenever her parents discussed adopting him, she refused vehemently. Why was that, you might ask?

She'd fallen for him. Hard.

Cat knew being in love with someone like Robbie was absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She felt that even with their stark differences, they were somehow the same. They understood each other's issues, and knew when not to push the wrong buttons. She admired him deeply for that.

Friday, June 10th. One week until summer break—and three weeks until the agency came back for Robbie. Cat was nervous because a few families had sent in applications to adopt him, once they saw how much the Valentines had altered his behavior. She didn't want that to happen.

On this particular day, the day fate chose to disrupt the otherwise perfect balance in the Valentine's household, Mrs. Valentine had insisted that Cat take Robbie to school again, only because the folks who were thinking about adopting him wanted to enroll him into Hollywood Arts._ "Have him get a feel for the school!"_ She'd told her daughter the night before.

So, Cat obeyed her mother's wishes (although she felt Robbie already knew the school by now). For some reason, almost everyone was eager to talk to Robbie that day. Cat wasn't sure how many times she'd lost sight of him, but when it was lunchtime and he still hadn't shown up, she started to worry.

"Tori, have you seen Robbie lately?" She asked as she took a seat next to her black-haired friend.

The girl shrugged, munching on a French fry. "Haven't seen him since biology. Why is everyone so interested in him all of a sudden? He's not Justin Bieber."

Cat chewed on her lip. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone, deciding she would call him—and that's when high-pitched screams rang out, making all heads snap up. Everyone turned towards the noise and all eyes went wide as Hayley Ferguson emerged, tank top torn at the stomach and brown hair in a frenzy.

Face red and crying, she stuck out a finger towards Cat. "That freak of yours tried to rape me!"

Cat's heart jolted as the attention switched to her. She didn't have to ask; she already knew Hayley was talking about Robbie. "What the hell? Hayley, what's going on? Where's Robbie?"

Seconds later the Principal and Lane joined the growing crowd of students, a familiar figure between them: Robbie Shapiro. Cat stared at him in disbelief, eyes silently begging for an explanation. He looked upset, and mouthed the words "Help me," before hanging his head low.

"What happened?" Cat walked up to Lane, swallowing hard as she stared at the African-American man. _Don't cry…don't even think about it._ "Robbie would never hurt anyone, you know that."

Lane simply looked disappointed. "We heard screaming in the janitor's closet, and Hayley came running out just like this...I saw Robbie trying to run after her but I caught him just in time."

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Hayley sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I was trying to walk to class, and then he grabbed me and dragged me to the janitor's closet. I just..." She paused, another sob escaping her lips. It made Cat feel sick as she dug her fingernails into her palm. "I t-thought he just wanted to talk , because you know the kids here do that sometimes...but then he pushed me up against the wall and tried kissing me—"

"Liar!" Robbie yelled, trying to lunge for her but was held back. "She was mad because she couldn't get in my pants. I told her off, I said I was into somebody else but she didn't listen! I swear to God, I only touched her to get her off me." The looks on everyone's faces showed they were beginning to side with Hayley, or were otherwise conflicted. The torn clothes, the sobbing…it all added up to one horrible thing that Cat didn't want to accept.

Why did this have to happen? Why now?

Robbie's face held a brokenness Cat's seen before, and her chest ached. "Please, believe me! I could go back to juvie for this—or worse!" His eyes found Cat's in seconds. "Sunshine...Cat...please believe me. You're the only person I can trust. You know I wouldn't do anything like this. Tell them! Please, Cat, tell them I'm innocent!"

Cat finally allowed the salty tears to run down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening. As she opened her mouth to speak, sirens interrupted her. Squad cars began to circle the school. She knew eventually Robbie would leave, but not like this. "No! He didn't do this!" She screamed, latching onto Robbie's arm for dear life. "_No! Please!_ Somebody call my Dad. He knows Robbie, he'll straighten this out. I promise you!"

Two uniformed officers emerged from the cars, one with handcuffs at their sides. Lane let go of Robbie's arm and strode over to talk to them. Who'd called them in the first place?

Cat was starting to feel numb as fear clouded her brain. She let out a heart-wrenching sob and threw her arms around Robbie in a hug of desperation. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. "I'm so sorry, Robbie, I–I can't..."

"We'll be okay, sunshine." Robbie said, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry about me, alright? I can take care of myself." Who was he trying to convince? Himself or Cat?

"Better watch out, or he'll try to get you next."

Cat spun around on her heels, eyes filled with anger as she strode over to Hayley, slapping her hard across the mouth. "You filthy _slut._" She said in a low growl, knowing her mom would frown upon the use of such language, but not caring. "You're gonna pay for this, do you hear me?"

Hayley smirked. "No, I think he is." She said as the officers led Robbie away.

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed were a blur in Cat's mind. She tried to get her mind off things by reading or hanging out with Tori, but it didn't work. Nothing did.<p>

It seemed that the whole world was against Robbie, wanting him to serve time for the attempted rape of Hayley Ferguson.

The world won.

Robbie was headed back to juvie, this time for two years. Cat's heart broke when she heard the news. The family that had wanted to adopt him had withdrawn their application. Everyone at school was whispering, starting rumors and adding fuel to the gossip. Hayley wasn't shaken, though, which only made Cat's anger boil even more. She was sick of it all.

Robbie was to pack his bags immediately and be driven away from their house in a police car later on that evening. After all that they'd been through, this was how it ended? It was so wrong. Everything was wrong.

The night before Robbie was supposed to leave, Cat went down to his room in the basement. She set the tray of food on the bed, like always, and sat down in her usual spot. A wistful smile touched her lips as she smoothed out a wrinkle on the bed sheets. It would probably be his last home cooked meal for a while.

A lump formed in her throat suddenly as she relived all the memories they'd had down here. Just the two of them, and not a care in the world. She remembered how many times she wanted to admit her feelings for him but chickened out. Or the times she'd had a bad day and without even asking, he hugged her and said everything would be okay.

Now it was anything but.

"Cat?"

She turned to look at him as he came out from the bathroom. He wore a striped sleeveless shirt and tattered jeans, like the ones he wore when he first came. "Hi," she said softly, gesturing to the food. "I made it this time."

Robbie half smiled and sat on the other side of the tray. He put a few chips in his mouth and nibbled at the sandwich. "It's great, thanks. Not that hungry though." He stood and walked over to one of the open suitcases. "Hand me that shirt behind you?"

Cat nodded and tossed it to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He didn't reply, just kept folding clothes and putting them in the bag. Cat cleared her throat and drew in a deep breath. "When...when you told Hayley you were into someone else, who—"

"I don't want to talk about that." He said curtly.

She stood and pulled on his arm. "I need to know...please, before you go. Who's the girl you told Hayley you liked?" Somehow she knew the answer but wanted Robbie to say it himself.

Robbie's shoulders slumped, and he slowly turned around to face her. "You. It's always been you." He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, though. We were never meant to be anyways."

Cat felt a warmth spread throughout her body. _It's always been you..._

Just knowing that he reciprocated what she'd been afraid to come to terms with made her glad and sad at the same time. Why hadn't she told him her feelings sooner? Things probably would've been easier that way. "I don't know what to say, I just...I need you. I need you with me, Robbie. Please." Her voice cracked as she looked up at him. It was useless pleading with him, but it was better he knew now than never. "I love you."

"Sunshine, I...you can't. You can't love someone like me." He couldn't remember the last time a girl had made him feel like this—complete. And she was about to be taken away from him. "Just forget I was ever in your life."

Cat shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "That's impossible. You've changed me in so many ways. I can't imagine not having known you. I know things suck right now, but I want to remember you before any of this happened. Just..." She swallowed hard and wound her arms around his neck. "Kiss me. Please."

He obliged, his lips hitting hers forcefully. It was something they both needed more than anything. He gently squeezed her sides and pulled them closer, slightly afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

The kiss deepened and Cat tugged gently at Robbie's hair, savoring the feeling of bliss she felt in his arms. She whimpered softly as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Tilting her head, Cat parted her lips slightly and their tongues danced in perfect harmony. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew it was inevitable.

"Robbie?" She said after breaking the kiss, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked into his deep brown eyes—eyes that once held secrets but now held love, reserved only for her. "Promise you won't forget me?"

He smiled a little. "I could never forget someone as amazing as you, Cat Valentine."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two comes tomorrow! Review?<strong>

**-aria**


	15. Sunshine, Part Two

**_Everdale Regional Juvenile Detention Center_**

**_5:30 p.m_**

* * *

><p>Robbie blew out a sigh, throwing the tennis ball up in the air once more. It bounced against the ceiling and blew past him on its way down, hitting Jeremy's arm. He grunted and tossed it back up, refocusing his attention to the TV in the corner of the small room. "Can't you do anything else to pass the time, you weirdo? Besides, they should be bringing in dinner soon."<p>

Robbie shrugged, sitting up on his top bunk. "I dunno. Did you get a chance to see what's on the menu by any chance?"

Jeremy grimaced from down below. "All I know is they'd better have hamburgers. I'm starving."

Robbie chuckled and continued tossing the ball. Being in juvie the second time around wasn't as bad, seeing as he now knew all the rules and had gained a few friends in the process. Jeremy had been one of them, even though they hadn't talked much during his first stint. "I don't really care what they serve tonight, Jer."

Jeremy scoffed, readjusting his position on the beanbag. Spongebob said something stupid on the screen before he looked up at him. "Of course you don't, 'cause you're the only one getting out of this hell hole tomorrow. I'm sure your folks will give you a regular feast once you get home."

Robbie scratched the back of his neck, knowing his friend had been in a bad mood in the days leading up to his release. He technically didn't have any "folks" to return to; he was an only child and both his parents passed away shortly after his initial arrest. "You'll be out before you know it, man."

The boy rolled his eyes. "If two more years is 'before you know it', I'd rather die." He grabbed the remote from the carpeted floor and began to channel surf. "You got a girl, right? What's her name again?"

"Cat Valentine," He replied, a soft smile touching his lips as her face came across his mind. He missed her terribly, more than he thought he would. She and her parents had visited him once or twice, but their time was short and he and Cat didn't get to talk by themselves much. Not to mention the drive from Los Angeles to the detention center was four hours long.

The first time she came, his heart ached and he wanted to break through the glass and kiss her. She'd cried, he'd begged her not to, telling her through the phone that he'd be out soon. He wondered if she'd kept tomorrow's date in her mind after all this time...

"Hey, lover boy. Snap out of it, will you?" Jeremy snapped his fingers repeatedly, suddenly bringing Robbie out of his reverie. "Did you even hear what I asked you?"

"Yeah, and I told you what her name was already." Robbie said slowly, as if he hadn't zoned out and Jeremy was the one acting odd.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "No, you idiot. I heard that part. I meant after that...ugh, I'll say it again: how do you know she hasn't forgotten you by now?"

Robbie tilted his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"

Jeremy sighed. "Dude, c'mon. I bet you can't even remember the last time she visited you. It's been two long years, man. It may not seem long to you, but that's a hell of a long time for a girl. She's not gonna wait her whole life for you. Trust me, I know."

Robbie bit his bottom lip. Before he'd left the Valentine's home that night, he and Cat had hugged and kissed, but never really discussed what they were as a result of finally admitting their feelings for one another. Technically they didn't have time, but looking back on it he assumed that once he left juvie they'd just...pick up where they'd left off.

But what if Cat didn't see things that way?

"Cat wouldn't...she wouldn't do that to me. I'm sure of it." A pang of nervousness hit his stomach in that second. He'd seen so many guys at Hollywood Arts, most good-looking along with a few that Cat said were interested in her—what if she'd hooked up with one of them? What if she simply grew tired of waiting?

"All I'm saying is, don't be surprised if she isn't into you anymore. Happened to me. It sucks, but it happens." Jeremy finally found a show he wanted to watch and settled back in the beanbag chair, leaving Robbie alone with his thoughts.

What if Jeremy was right? The mere thought of her being with someone else unnerved him. A year ago he never thought any girl would mean so much to him, but Cat did, he knew that would never change. But he certainly didn't want to entertain the idea that she'd simply lose interest in him after being apart for two years...it didn't make sense to him and yet, it might've to her. "If Cat did do something like that...should I even make a try at being friends?"

From below, Jeremy shrugged without so much as a glance upward. "How should I know, bro? That's up to you two."

Robbie stayed silent, not really knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>"Oh Robbie, honey, it's so good to see you again!" Penny threw her arms around the boy in a tight hug. He hugged her back with a soft smile on on face, thankful to finally be free and also have his things back. The only person who was sad to see him leave was Jeremy, but Robbie had given his friend his number. Hopefully once he was released in 2016 they'd be able to keep in contact.<p>

"It's good to see you too." He glanced behind her, heart falling a little when he didn't see Cat's familiar figure in the car. It was a Saturday, so why couldn't she have come? Jeremy's words came ringing back in his ears: _Don't be surprised if she isn't into you anymore._

"I'll be right back, okay? You can go ahead and get in the car, it's unlocked." She straightened out her navy blue striped pantsuit and walked inside, presumably to speak with Van Miller, the director of the center.

Robbie sighed and got into the black Sedan, slamming the door shut and leaning on the headrest. Blowing out a sigh, he wondered where Penny was going to take him now. Also, where would he live? Taking him back to the adoption agency was unlikely because they probably were still dwelling on the frame-up by Hayley—a bad spot for his rep. It made him mad, but was there really any way to get around it?

Dozens of thoughts were swirling in his mind but only one remained as Penny got into the car and they pulled away: he wanted—no, scratch that, needed—to see Cat.

"So..." Penny started a bit awkwardly as they drove down the freeway, "I would ask how you've been doing, but—"

Robbie laughed a bit. "Nah, it's fine. But actually, I've been pretty good. It wasn't as hard the second time around. I got to see some of my old friends, at least." She smiled a little in reply. "How is uh, Cat doing?" He cringed, considering that he didn't want to sound desperate...

Penny's smile fell just the tiniest bit, eyes seeming to recall something that Robbie didn't know about. "Oh, she's fine, I'm sure...we haven't talked in a while, though. That's where I'm headed now, actually. She's graduating high school today. She and Lester weren't expecting me and she definitely isn't expecting you. I just hope we can make it there in time."

Robbie smiled a little, feeling proud that Cat had finally made it out of Hollywood Arts, but even more excited that he was going to see her as a surprise. One thing bothered him about Penny's statement, however: "That's awesome. But why wouldn't she be expecting you?"

She glanced at him as the minor traffic slowed to a halt. "Honey, didn't you know—?" And then she paused, grunted a little, apparently miffed at her mistake. She had to get used to him being here again, she supposed. "Lester and I got a divorce. About a year after you left. I live in Africa now, actually. Cat and I Skype sometimes, but she really hasn't forgiven me for it...so I figured this would be a nice way to try and make amends."

"Oh," was all Robbie could manage, twiddling his thumbs. At least Cat still had both of her of parents with her. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled dryly. "Don't be."

Robbie turned away then, staring outside the window as greenery and large fields passed them by. He wanted to ask Penny more, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable at all. "Um, Mrs. D...ugh, how do I say this? Is Cat...I mean, has she thought about me a lot?"

Penny offered him a motherly smile, and for some reason he felt that she was expecting that question. "From what I heard, you're the only thing she's thought about. And talked about. She's really missed you, Robbie."

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "That's great. I've missed her a lot too." But that still didn't mean she was in love with him. She still could be with someone else, right?

He guessed that he'd just have to see as they pulled up to a large brick building.

"C'mon, I'm sure they've already called her name already." Penny turned off the car, unlocked the doors and nearly yanked Robbie's arm from the socket as they bolted for the white double doors. When they finally made it in, unfortunately the ceremony was just ending, and Robbie could tell Penny was disappointed in herself. He knew she was trying her hardest and hoped Cat would be able to see that.

A few people pushed past them with their respective graduate not far behind, heading for where the already clustered area where photos were being taken. Penny greeted a few faces she recognized but tried her best to focus on finding Cat and Lester. "Do you see them around anywhere, Robbie?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Robbie shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around. "No, I don't—"

"Oh my God, you made it!" A familiar voice chirped from behind, making Penny and Robbie whirl around. Tori stood there, diploma in hand and grinning ear to ear. "Robbie, hey! I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

Robbie smiled, giving her a quick hug. "Hey there, Tori. Congratulations."

She smiled wider, if that was even possible. "Thanks, I didn't think I'd make it all the way. Have y'all caught up with Cat yet?"

Penny shook her head. "Actually no, we got here pretty late. Do you know where she is? Because we were trying to surprise her."

The Latina's eyes lit up. "She's in the bathroom, and I think Lester is talking to one of the parents. But this is perfect! Lemme go get her, okay? Go into the auditorium and wait there."

* * *

><p>Cat let a sigh blow past her lips as she surveyed herself in the mirror. No more Hollywood Arts. No more drama. Hopefully, no more Hayley. She was finally done. She could pursue her dreams in college and maybe go on to become famous.<p>

So how come she didn't feel happy?

In a sense she was, but for the most part the typical elation one was meant to feel was nowhere near her body. Her mother, as she'd expected, wasn't able to make it to the ceremony even though a month ago she promised she would. Even as the school year came to a close for her and dozens of others, boy after boy kept hitting on her, particularly a guy named Dallas that simply wouldn't stop until she agreed to a date of any kind. Granted, she wanted to be in a relationship, possibly get married in the future an have a couple kids—but not with any of the boys she'd known at school.

She wanted Robbie.

Cat hated sounding like one of those hormonal tween girls that wanted Harry Styles, but it was true. She wasn't ready to start planning a future with him; he hadn't even officially asked her to be his girlfriend. But two years had made her realize that fate had specifically made their paths cross; she loved him so much that she feared the worst the next time she saw him. Would he have hardened back into the guy he was before she'd torn down his walls? Worst of all, did he even love her anymore?

"Cat! Cat!" Tori suddenly came bolting into the bathroom, nearly plowing over someone in the process. Needless to say it broke Cat out of her reverie.

"What is it, Tori?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Your dad sent me to come and get you. It's time for pictures! Then we can go out to eat. And can we hurry up with that last part? I'm starving."

"It figures," The brunette laughed and hooked an arm around the tan skinned girl, exiting the cramped space of the bathroom. The large crowd had been cut in half, but conversations still buzzed all about, interlacing with each other. Cat spotted her father talking to Mr. Vega and waved to them. "There's my dad—"

"Nuh uh uh, this way." Tori suddenly got behind her bestie and began shoving her forward, back towards the doors of the auditorium. Cat had no clue what was happening as her shoes skidded across the linoleum tiles.

"Okay, what's happening?" Cat asked slowly. "I don't wanna go back in here, Tori—"

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Penny suddenly emerged from behind a corner, arms outstretched, making Cat gasp in surprise.

"M-Mom?" She stammered, looking back and forth between Penny and Tori, eyes wide. "But how were you able to get here in time? I didn't see you in the audience."

Penny let an arm drop to her side. "Well, I didn't get here in time for the ceremony honey, I'm so sorry...but I wanted you to at least see me here. Is that okay with you?"

Cat shrugged sheepishly, rubbing her arm. "It'll have to be." She then reached out and gave her mother a quick hug. "Thanks for coming, Mom. You didn't have to. I appreciate it."

Penny smiled. "You're welcome, baby. But I think there's someone else you'd like to see even more than me..."

Cat's heart jolted as the figure of Robbie Shapiro stepped out from a little bit behind Penny. He had a soft smile on his face, hands sheepishly parked in his pockets as he walked forward. But besides looking older, nothing much had changed. He was still the boy she'd fallen for two years ago.

Why hadn't she remembered today was his release date? She supposed in the frenzy of her graduation it'd slipped her mind. "Oh my God..." She breathed, tears pricking her eyes. This wasn't a dream anymore. He'd finally come back.

"Come here, you dork." Robbie threw his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly and spinning her around in a circle. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent that she'd been so long without. The tears came freely, dampening the collar of his shirt lightly. Oh, how much she missed this.

When they finally pulled away from the embrace Robbie studied her face. His doubts and reservations from yesterday had been pushed towards the back of his head at this point. Cat was obviously older, and she was a bit taller; her hair was no longer red but instead it was a light shade of brown. Still, he liked it.

But that smile...it was what he'd been longing to see. "You look totally amazing."

She blushed, hands resting on his shoulders. "You're not so bad yourself."

Robbie chuckled and then noted the cap on her head. "You finally made it, huh? I'm so proud of you, sunshine."

The nickname that once upon a time had made her cringe now made her heart flutter. Pressing a hand to the back of his neck she kissed him, not knowing if Tori or her Mom were still standing there but not caring. His lips connected perfectly to her own as she welcomed the feeling of bliss once again. His strong arms made her feel safe and secure; being in them was nothing short of perfect.

He was perfect.

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone over fairly well, but most of the time at the restaurant Robbie and Cat spent catching up with one another. Robbie didn't have a whole lot to offer, but Cat did. She made a point not to mention any of the boys that had tried to hit on her, or the dates (granted, very very few) she'd relented to. Maybe she was afraid, or maybe she wanted to see if he would bother asking.<p>

Naturally the Valentine's had invited Robbie to stay with them until he found a place to stay. Penny had left shortly after dinner ended to catch her plane, so it was only a snoozing Lester in the living room by the time Cat got changed and settled.

"Hey, you look nice." Robbie commented as she bounded down the stairs, phone in her hand.

Cat laughed. "It's just sweats and a T-shirt."

He crossed one leg over the other and patted the seat on the couch next to him. "Still look great."

Cat shrugged sheepishly and plopped down, swiping the remote from his lap. "You wanna watch anything special?" She asked as she began surfing through the guide.

"Nah, it's up to you." He sighed a little and leaned his head back on a couch pillow. Why did his conversation with Jeremy have to come back to his mind now? Things had gone so well thus far, Cat hadn't changed a bit whatsoever. Kissing her after who knows how long had simply strengthened the feelings he'd already developed for her—but at the end of the day, was she really relieved to see him? "Hey sunshine, can I ask you something?"

Cat nodded and paused the show she'd tuned in to. "Sure, what's up?"

How was he supposed to word this? He didn't want to beat around the bush but then again, perhaps she would take bluntness the wrong way. "Um, I was wondering if...well, did you miss me?"

She looked at him like he had three heads. What kind of question was that supposed to be? "Of course I did, Robbie. Why?"

Well, now he couldn't turn back, or say he'd misspoken or something stupid like that. Sitting up, he readjusting himself so he was directly facing her. "Two years is a long time, Cat. A lot of things happened...your parents divorced, your mom moved to Africa...I mean, you _graduated_ today! I feel like during all of that you maybe didn't think about me. I don't—"

"Slow down, slow down." Cat tossed the remote to the side and stared at him. "Robbie, what are you talking about? I've thought about you every single day since you left. That night in the basement meant everything to me, and I missed you like crazy. I hope you missed me just as much."

Robbie stayed quiet for a minute, eyes roaming her face. He had missed her, much more. But the question remained: Was she lying? He couldn't tell.

"What?" She asked sharply, annoyed at the silence. "Where is all of this coming from, anyways?"

Robbie sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Listen, Jeremy was saying how he had a girl but once he went to juvie, she stopped loving him. And if that happened with you, I wouldn't be surprised. You're gorgeous, Cat, I'm sure there have been plenty of guys that have asked you out, right?"

Cat felt confused and a little hurt that Robbie was thinking this way, but his last statement caught her off guard. She knew what his reaction would be if she told him about the dates she'd been on. "A few...but Robbie, they didn't mean anything. I swear."

His face fell but he was trying so hard not to show his disappointment. Her stomach clenched a little, wondering what was going through his mind right now. She honestly couldn't blame Robbie for being nervous or doubting that she still held a torch for him. What would anyone else do in his situation?

But she loved him, so much. That hadn't changed and never would. In fact her feelings for him had grown stronger, not decreased, over the two years. He needed to know that. "Robbie, look..." She gently rested a hand on his forearm. "When I saw you in the auditorium today, it was the best moment in my life. I couldn't have been more happy. I get where you're coming from, I mean earlier I was thinking about if you didn't love me."

Robbie looked up at her. Cat was having doubts too? "Really?"

She nodded, offering a thin smile. "Yep. And time does that to a person. People fall in and out of love all the time, even sometimes with their soulmates." Her parents came to mind and she shook the sad feeling away. "But I love you, Robbie. You got me from day one, I swear. I wouldn't mind you being around for the rest of my life. I mean that, okay?"

He sighed, feeling a bit stupid for even bringing it up in the first place. "Okay." His hand lightly caressed her cheek, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. Cat always managed to bring one about. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

She shook her head, goosebumps pricking her arms at the feeling of his callused fingers on her smooth skin. "You're not an idiot, shut up."

Robbie chuckled, thankful that the Gods above had given this girl to him. "You're perfect, you know that?" He leaned in closer, voice dropping in volume, brown eyes flicking down to her rosy lips. "And I've been meaning to ask you...will you be my girlfriend?"

For some reason she couldn't find it in herself to nod. Their faces were centimeters apart. Everything about him was intoxicating, it made her heart race rapidly. "Of course."

Relief flooded him instantly. "I love you so much, sunshine."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I love you too."

And, without so much as another whisper, he tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading and reviewing Perfect Two. This started off as a test to see whether or not I could do Cabbie, by testing my writing skills on them, but it ended up being so much more and now I love these two to death. Thanks for your continuous support with all of my stories! I actually have an idea for a another Cabbie fanfic...but I'm not revealing it until I finish twisted affairs! Make sure you're following me to find out when it'll be up.<br>**

**Thanks again! Love you.**

**-aria**


End file.
